After the War
by PotterheadWhovian
Summary: Story of Harry and Ginny after the war. How their life went, continued and what became of it. May or may not be in character... I own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to JKR
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I haven't done any fanfic for a while, so I thought I should try again. This is just how I imagine, or tell myself what happened after the Battle of Hogwarts. I don't know how many of you will agree, but I hope you like it!**

The war had finished a couple of days ago. Ginny had not been able to sleep well after the events of the 2nd of May. Some good things, some bad things, but she had also been thinking. She looked down towards the lake from her perch in the shade of the castle. Loads of people were wandering around by the lake. It was a beautiful day, but no one really wanted to enjoy it. She glanced down to wear Hermione and Ron sat arm in arm against a tree, and sighed. They were lucky, she thought. She glanced further along the lake, where Harry was sitting, and surrounding him, was a bunch of girls. They were treating him like they had in her fith year, though she had tried to ignore it, as she had been going out with Dean at the time. Now she really did mind. She did not know whether or not Harry liked being surrounded by the girls or not. If he was anything like Ron had been in his sixth year, he would be having the time of his life. But from her perch above, she had no way of knowing.

She got her wand out of her pocket, and started fiddling with it absent mindedly. as she thought about him, and the girls surrounding him. She hoped that when she was younger, she had not acted in quite an obsessed way as these girls were doing now. Some of them were quite scary in some ways, and Ginny was pleased to see that Harry was definatly keeping his distance from those girls.

"We were going out before the war," she muttered, "So don't see why he would not fancy me now, just because the wars over. We only broke up because he wanted to keep me safe." Ginny glared down at the girls and then started tracing things in the air with her wand. "He can't prefer those girls to me!"

"I'm pretty certain he doesn't." unaware that she had been talking out loud, Ginny jumped at the sound of Luna's voice.

"How do you know who I'm talking about?" Ginny demanded, before realising that it was a stupid question.

"Well," started Luna "I have been your friend for quite a while now, and then," said Luna, pointing, "There's that." Ginny looked at where Luna was pointing, then flushed bright red. Where Ginny had been tracing words and letters with her wand earlier, she had accidently made the grass go a darker green, making what she had been tracing rather obvious on the ground. "H+G" and "Harry" were doodled quite a few times across the grass in front of her.

"OK," Ginny admitted, "That does give it away. So, what makes you so certain that he prefers me?" she asked Luna.

"Well, Harry looks at all people differently, depending on how much he likes them, really, or how fond he is of them, how much he detests them." Luna started, "Those girls, you can tell from his expression that they creep him out a bit, and you can see in his eyes that he is constantly looking for an escape route." Ginny nodded, a hopeful feeling rising in her chest. "Then his friends, which he looks at with a certain kindness, and you can see a fondness for them in his eyes. For example, he'll look at me and Hermione like that." Luna added, "and them, when he looks at you, you can see fondness, softness, kindness, you name it, some kind of affection, when he looks at you, it's there." She concluded.

Ginny paused for a while, absorbing all this information, excited, but trying not to show it, in case Luna had missed something. Shoe thought for a while, then asked,

"How did you know all of that just by looking?" Luna pondered this question for a moment or two, before responding.

"Well, I guess I just look more or harder than others, and pick up on things that other people miss." she replied simply. Ginny thought about this answer, and then realised that it was true.

"So why won't he come and talk to me?" questioned Ginny.

"He can't escape those girls." pointed out Luna, "They seem to know his every move, and there are enough of them to keep tabs on where he is." Luna paused, before continuing, "They haven't been able to do it over the past year, so I guess they're making up for lost stalking time.

Harry, down by the lake was surrounded by didn't want to be, nore could he escape them. He was looking around for one of the only girls he wanted to see. There were only three girls he felt he could talk to normally, with them treating him normally, but he had only seen two since the end of the battle. Hermione, he knew, was by the lake with Ron, and he had spoken to Luna earlier that day. He was scouring the grounds for a glimps of long red hair. Looking around, he could see no sign of Ginny, she was no where near the shore of the lake. for the first time he looked up behind him, into the shade of the castle. He saw some long blond hair, and to his delight, he saw a glipms of long red hair next to her. Quick as a flash, he threw on his invisibility cloak, so that none of the girls could follow him, and made his way towards Luna and Ginny.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I hope you like this next chapter! It has literally been written by burning the midnight oil, but that is how I generally think of these ideas, when I can't sleep, I might as well make use of the time! Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Ginny was sitting talking to Luna, when she heard soft footsteps coming towards where she was sitting. Had this been normal Hogwarts (well, normal from the past year) she would have been rather scared at what invisible thing could be coming towards her, as she could see nothing. Glancing down to the lake, she felt the hope rising in her chest, as she saw the crowd of girls that had been surrounding Harry looking around confused, while Harry was nowhere in sight. Luna saw where she was looking, and could also hear the sound. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Harry appeared from under his invisibility cloak, looking happy to see them, and rather pleased to get away from all the girls at the lake. Ginny bounced up and hugged him. Luna too, waited for a bit then got up too. She greeted him quickly before saying,

"I'll talk to someone… I'll leave you two to catch up." And with that, Luna went down to the lakeside, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

At first the two of them looked at each other slightly awkwardly, as if they didn't know how to start this conversation, which was true as neither of them had seen each other for about a year by now. Ginny started it,

"So what have you been doing in your peaceful year off?" Ginny was half joking, she knew that Harry's past year had been anything but peaceful, but she was dying to know what had happened while Harry had been away, and what he had been doing. She still had no idea, but she was determined for him to tell her now, even if she had to force him to tell her what he had been up to. "How was it?" Harry gave her a sad smile.

"Tough…" he replied, "If you want to know what we were up to, it's a long story… We were searching for Voldemort's horcruxes."

Ginny listened intently to Harry's story of his year. They had done a lot in it, most if it seeming to be incredibly dangerous, and life threatening, though thankfully all three had made it through the journey in one piece. While he was telling the story, Ginny's head drifted onto Harry's shoulder, and Harry placed his arm around her shoulder. She was an excellent audience, listening and reacting to what she was being told. When Harry finished his tale, his voice was slightly horse from talking for so long. When she felt she could talk again, Ginny let out a whistle.

"So really," she started, "I'm lucky to be talking to you now anyway." It was a statement that didn't need a reply, as there was nothing to be denied in the statement, it was all true.

"Hey," Came a familiar voice. Harry and Ginny turned around, and got up quickly as they saw Bill making his was towards them. "Let's go you two. Mum says that it's time to return to the Burrow."

The two of them made their way to where the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione stood ready to depart from Hogwarts. Harry looked over to where George stood, slightly away from the others, but with a small, sad smile on his face. Harry went over to him.

"How are you feeling?" George gave a large sigh before replying,

"Not great…" he mumbled, "I miss him, but I guess I always will. He wouldn't want any of us to join him, nor would he want us to be sad." George continued, his voice getting stronger, "He would want us to celebrate the life he had, rather than the fact that he is gone." Harry listened to this, and agreed. It was true after all, Fred loved being happy, and making jokes, so there was no doubt that he would not want everyone to be upset and morning him. "But I do sort of feel like I have lost some of myself." George finished.

"Right," said Mrs. Weasley, "So, Ginny, Ron, Harry, none of you have passed your apperation test, so each of you will have to apperate with a partner." Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, Ron slightly exasperated.

"Mum," Ron complained, "How do you think we got around the whole of Britain last year without apperating? Sure Harry and I hadn't passed our tests, but we still did it without splinching!" While Mrs. Weasley was pondering this, Harry noticed that he was keeping one of his hands concealed behind his back, and cupped in his other hand. Ron didn't want his Mum to see tat he had, in fact, splinched himself, and lost some of his fingernails while apperating. Harry also noticed that Hermione look slightly awkward as she had splinched Ron rather badly. Ginny, on the other hand, knew the whole story, as Harry had told her earlier, and therefore did know that they had splinched themselves a couple of times. She was grinning because she knew that Ron didn't like his Mum treating him like a little boy, especially in front of his new girlfriend. looking over, Ron saw Harry and Ginny's grins, and realising why, his ears turned pink.

"Well, though that might be the case," Mrs. Weasley started, "Ron, I would prefer if you did it with someone else for today. Just so that I know that we are all going to get back to the Burrow safely." Ron gave in. Singularly, or in pairs the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione apperated back to the Burrow.

**A.N. I know that was kind of a rubbish ending, but I couldn't think of anything else… I will update again as soon as possible, but for now I have to stop for a bit, so I don't get killed for spending too much time on the computer… I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will try and write a longer one soon, as these are not very long...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as always, and I would like to thank those who have favourite, or put an alert on this story! They are jmarrero, booklover2000, HP MY LIFE and emerl03. Also thanks to WeasleyMyKing for the review and advice! **

After a few moments in pitch-black un-breathable air, Harry and George materialised outside the Burrow. Although he had not been too pleased about it, Ron, along with Harry and Ginny had to disapperate to the Burrow with someone else. Ginny had gone with Hermione, and had left first, followed by Ron and Percy. Harry and George were the last pair apperaiting, and the six of them waited patiently outside for all the singles to appear beside them.

"Well, come on everyone, let's go inside." Mrs. Weasley ushered them all into the Burrow. He watched the clock with each of the individual Weasley's on it, turn all the hands to home. Looking at it, Harry could see that Fred's hand was still up there, only the writing on the hands had gone a darker colour. George too, looked up the clock quickly, before hurriedly going up to his room, which until recently, he had shared. Charlie had been waiting in the kitchen, coming down from Romania, after hearing the news from the battle. He greeted his family, Harry and Hermione, before going upstairs to talk to George.

With the exception of George and Charlie, all the other Wealsey's had gone over to the dinning room table, and sat down. Harry went over to the spare seat beside Ginny and sat down too. They all looked around at one another, not knowing what to say. Mrs. Weasley looked pointedly at Harry, Ron and Hermione. From her face, they could tell what was going to happen, or rather, what was going to be asked next.

"What have you three been doing in the past year?" she demanded. "Surly you can tell us now." Everyone looked at one of the three, before glancing over at George, who had just re-entered the room with Charlie and sat down, looking expectantly at the three just like everyone else.

"Well…" started Hermione, "The full story could take a long time to tell.

"It's still early in the day, and I think we would all like to know what you three have been up to." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Year before last, Dumbledore started to give me private lessons several times a week." Harry began the story. "He showed me memories, all to do with Voldemort's past, like information about is parents, and Grandfather, where he grew up. His Mum was a pureblood witch, one of the last living descendants of Salazar Slytherin. She fell in love with a muggle, who did not care for her. She gave him a love potion, which he stayed under for some time." Everyone was listening intently to the story. Under the table, Ginny took Harry's hand a squeezed it, knowing that telling the full story may not be entirely easy, and might make Ron slightly uncomfortable in a few points.

The story was told by Harry, Ron and Hermione, each telling a different part of the story. There were few interruptions, except for exclaims at the beginning, that Voldemort, who believed that you were only worth being alive if you were a pureblood, Voldemort, who hated any ties with muggles, VOLDEMORT of all people was a half-blood, raised in a muggle orphanage. Harry told everyone about the mission that Dumbledore had given them, and about what had happened to them after they had left Bill and Fleur's wedding, up until their escape from the Ministry. While Harry was telling about the breaking into the Ministry, there had been several gasps, and at one point Mr. Weasley had said,

"Oh, that was you warning me! I was wondering why Rucorn of all people was telling me to be careful…"

Hermione took over after Harry, and told everyone what had happened, up until the point where Ron had come back. While Hermione was telling everybody about the fight, due to the effects of lack of food, and Ron's prolonged wearing of the horcrux, Harry went rather pink, as did Ron's ears. His ears went a maroon colour when Hermione told of his leaving them, which earned him many disapproving stares from his family.

"Why did you leave, Ron?" asked his mother.

"Did you go back?" Charlie questioned.

"I think," Bill started, "You might want to fill in this area of your story a tiny bit Ron, before Hermione continues." Ron looked around at Hermione and Harry, who gave him a look, as if to say, "go on!"

"Well, it's like Hermione explained," he started, "It's like what Hermione said, the lack of food with the combination didn't go well with me." Everyone was still looking at him, waiting for a further explanation. "Harry had just said something that I had taken the wrong meaning of, we had been just talking about your stealing of the sword." Ron added, nodding at Ginny. "We had heard some people outside the tent talking about it, and something they had said caused us to check with Phinius Nigellus, you know, an old headmaster of Hogwarts, and Sirius' great-great grandfather, or something like that." They all nodded, but looked slightly confused.

"We took down his portrait in Grimmauld Place, as soon as we found out Snape was headmaster." Harry put in helpfully.

"And then, er… Well, honestly…" Ron was trying to say something, as his ears turned the deepest red his family had ever seen. It reminded Harry of when he was mocking Ron for receiving a necklace from Lavender for Christmas spelling out the words "My Sweetheart". Harry knew why Ron's ears had flushed, and he was quite looking forwards to how he was going to put the next piece of information to his family. Ginny was trying hard to muffle a giggle. Harry had told her the story earlier, and as he was not Ron, who was the person who had misunderstood what was going on, Harry had managed to tell Ginny without blushing or stumbling.

Suddenly, Ginny couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst into a furious fit of giggles. Hermione looked at Harry, and asked,

"Did you tell her?" Harry nodded in response, grinning slightly. Intrigued as to what had got Ginny laughing so hard, despite recent events, everyone looked expectantly at Ron, who by now, his whole face had gone red.

"Quite honestly," Harry said, trying to save his friend – at least a little. He was going to put this matter simply, and leave Ron to go into details if his family demanded them. "There was a rather large misunderstanding as Ron left, which we only fully understood once he came back."

"Oh!" said Hermione, "Is this about the thing with the horcrux?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione in horror. Ginny was laughing even harder now, and some of the family were starting to chuckle by the look on Ron's face.

"You told her what the horcrux did?" Ron asked Harry.

"Well, it was to do with her." Harry stated, "I wasn't not going to tell her about it!"

"And judging by Ginny's reaction, you told her too?" For an answer, Harry just nodded. By now, even George was smiling.

"Now what is all this?" he said, "I think Ron, you owe us an explanation. Will it end with us teasing you?" Ron seemed to be looking for an escape route, while Ginny nodded in answer to George's question.

"Well, honestly, when I turned to go, I asked the person that I fancy if she wanted to come with me, or stay with Harry…" Ron trailed off, as several members of his family started to giggle. "What?" he asked.

"Well, in all fairness Ron," Ginny started, "You seem to be trying to hide the identity of this person you fancy, but since there were only three of you in the tent, and one girl, it is kind of obvious who you are talking about, so it's just rather funny that you're trying to conceal the identity." Realising this, Ron's ears went a darker red, than thought possible, and he continued his story.

"Well, I thought that Hermione preferred Harry to me, and so that upset me. I also thought that he fancied her, for no reason, especially since I know who he fancies." Ron finished, throwing an evil grin at Harry. Now it was his turn to blush. Harry had got Ron roped into telling that part of the story to embarrass him, so now Ron was getting his revenge.

"Anyway, let's continue with the story!" Everyone gave him another glance of curiosity, before turning back to Ron to listen to the next part of the story.

"I disaperated as soon as I left the tent." Ron said sadly. "As soon as I arrived where I was, I wanted to go right back, but I apperated into a group of snatchers. I managed to escape, but I knew they had moved somewhere else, and what with all the enchantments, I knew I couldn't find them, so I went to Shell Cottage…"

Their tale continued, and it was well into the evening by the time they had finished. There had been many gasps of horror, as Hermione told them what had happened to her and Harry at Christmas. By the time the tale was over, all three were rather horse, and everyone was hungry.

"Now I know what you were up to, I realise that I'm glad I didn't know at the time what you were up to, I'd have been worried stiff." Mrs. Weasley said, before pondering it. "Actually, I was worried stiff any way, what with you either being undesirable number one, or travelling with him, or just being wanted in general, but what you were doing would have been an even greater worry on top of that." Everyone at the table nodded. What the three had been doing was highly danger, and risky, and with them being who they are, there never seemed to have been a time where they weren't at risk of death. "Any way," announced Mrs. Weasley, "Who would like to help me get dinner ready?" Ginny squeezed Harry's hand again, then got up. George, who had been getting something that he had dropped under the table noticed this gesture, and was determined to follow it up. As Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Fleur started preparing dinner, George had a small mischievous grin on his face, that mad him look slightly more normal. He loved teasing people, and this seemed to be something that would be a perfect opportunity.

**A.N. Looking over this chapter, I guess there isn't really a lot of excitement, but they had to tell the family at some point what they were up to, and I didn't want to just jump over it, like I did previously. Anyway, I hope you didn't find the chapter too dull! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Enjoy! I hope in this chapter things aren't OOC, but I'm worried that it might be a little… Anyway, enjoy! **

As the days past, everyone started to get used to their life again. They had had Fred's funeral had been the day after they got back from Hogwarts to the Burrow, and had not been a happy day. Although everyone's life was different without Fred, especially George's, they were beginning to get on with their life without him. As George has pointed out several times, Fred would not want them all to be depressed, he would want them to enjoy their own lives, and the life he had had, rather than the life he could no longer be a part of physically. It was two weeks Battle of Hogwarts, and as George sat on the windowsill of his bedroom, he saw Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry out in the garden sitting under one of the trees in conversation. Looking at them, he could see that each of the boys had an arm around one of the girls, and remembering what he had seen the night they got back to the Burrow, George thought this would be the perfect opportunity to tease them. With a slight pop, he disapperated.

Harry was sitting under a tree in the garden of the Burrow with his arm around Ginny, while Ron was doing the same to Hermione. All four of them were just sitting there, relaxing, as they had not been able to do much of that over the past year. They were talking about nothing, when there was a loud pop, and George appeared in front of them, almost looking his old self, with a malicious grin on his face.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" He said, while everyone sitting under the tree blushed. "When I was retrieving something from under the table the other day, when Mum was asking people to help her with dinner, I noticed something interesting, and realised you're not telling us something." His grin widened, as he looked at his little sister.

"What did you notice?" asked Ginny, somewhat defiantly.

"Piecing together what Ron said about Harry," George said, nodding at Ron, "and the fact that the two of you were holding hands," this time, nodding at Harry and Ginny, "Who Ron was talking about." He looked at his sister and Harry for a bit, before asking, "When are you planning on telling people?"

"I don't know…" Ginny started, "I still have a bone to pick with him." At this, Harry looked a bit worried, while George was still grinning.

"Is that going to be a public show, or a private conversation?" George asked this cautiously, trying to make sure that they could not read anything off his face, as he asked this. Any bone that Ginny had to pick with Harry could be entertainment for him. Ron and Hermione seemed to think the same thing, and were looking curiously at the couple. Seeing their interest, Ginny said simple,

"Probably private…" George made a mental note to find some extendable ears, and find out where this conversation might be.

"OK." he replied, trying to make his voice sound as though he couldn't care less what she had to say to him. He was bored, and wanted to tease someone, but did not have much to really tease them about yet. Seeing George's face, Harry looked wary.

"Are you planning on announcing anything to the rest of your family?" he asked this cautiously, but there was a slight look of fear about him.

"Not yet…" was the only reply he got. "Like you said, you have things to talk about, or rather like what she said… When that's over, if you don't, I might… Only when you're ready of course." George bowed, while grinning evilly. No one really had the heart to stop doing something that made George happy, that made him look a bit more normal, and if that involved more teasing, they would put up with it. It hurt his family and friends to see George looking sad and lost.

George now decided to turn to Ron and Hermione.

"So, when are you two going to announce your information to the family?" Ron's ears went pink, and he mumbled something to the ground. "Didn't quite catch that, Ron."

"Well, I think they have more or less guessed because of what Harry got me to say the other night." George nodded, knowing this was true.

"But you haven't actually said anything, have you?"

"No."

"Would you like any help?" Another malicious grin played across his face.

"NO!" George laughed a little to see the worry in his brother's eyes at what he might tell. He glanced to his side, and his smile faltered a little to see only air there. He was trying to move on with his life, but sometimes it was hard. He knew he would never completely get over Fred, but this was something that Fred would have loved to join in on. They had enjoyed teasing their younger siblings together, especially Ron, as he didn't have the same defiance and confidence as Ginny. He shook his head a little.

"See you love birds later!" George winked, before disapperating.

Ginny looked round at her friends.

"I know it's 'cos he's taking the mickey out of us, but it was nice to see him smiling again." The others nodded in agreement.

"He's doing what Fred would want him to do." Harry said.

"I know it's good that he's happy," Ron started, "But I'm not sure how worried we should be…" The other three looked at him. "He's always loved making fun of me, and embarrassing me, so I don't know how much he is planning to embarrass us." After listening to what Ron had said, they realised that what Ron had said was true.

"Let's just see what he says, before we try to stop him." Hermione said reasonably, "He needs something to cheer him up."

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will try and update again as soon as possible… I think I may need to start thinking of ideas, before I start writing, so I don't get stuck… I will update again when I have planned this story out a bit more! Please, if you want to, tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Once again, I hope you enjoy this! I normally skip bits out, if I'm 'telling myself' what happened, but when I do it like this, I can't skip, or it won't make sense! I might not be able to update as much, as we are having internet restrictions to help people in my family. **

After lunch, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny decided to go up to the orchard to play Quidditch. Ron had the idea of the teams, and when he told the others, it was agreed. Ron and Hermione were playing against Harry and Ginny.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked Ron, worriedly. She knew he loved to win Quidditch, and while she was terrible, Harry and Ginny were both really good, which is why before, their teams had been Harry and Hermione against Ron and Ginny.

"Quite sure, if we lose, we lose, and if we win, we beat the Quidditch Captain, and the girl who can play excellent Chaser, ad Seeker." Hermione blushed a little, but was happy that Ron wanted her to be on his team, even if it meant losing. Ginny looked at Harry with a determined look on her face. Harry could tell, that as much as she loved her best friend and brother, she was going to try as hard as possible to win this game.

When they were half an hour into the game, Harry and Ginny were winning 13 to 2 (each goal was 1 point, not 10). They heard some people calling their names. The four of them turned on their brooms, (Hermione so sharply, that she would have fallen off if Ron hadn't managed to grab her arm and steady her). Coming up the hill were George and Charlie, each carrying a broom.

"Mind if we join you?" Charlie called. They all shook their heads, and called for the other two to hurry up.

"Who should go on whose team?" George was a little breathless from running up the hill.

"Take your pick!" Ginny called down to her brothers, before joining them on the ground with the others.

"What's the score?" Ron looked at George, his ears a little pink.

"13, 2 to them." He muttered.

"Really?" George and Charlie were grinning at their brother's embarrassment. Charlie, who was still oblivious to the couples in front of him, was a little confused.

"What are the teams?"

"Me and Hermione vs. Harry and Ginny."

"Didn't you used to play you and Ginny, vs. Harry and Hermione, to have even teams?"

"We decided to switch things round?" Ron's ears were now bright red, and his face now had a pink tinge to it. He was looking at his shoelaces rather than his brother, while answering his questions. Though it was unlike him, George decided to save his brother.

"Let's each join a team. I'm sure Ickle Ronnikins will tell us what's up when he feels like it." Ginny burst out laughing, and when the others looked at her, she just pointed at Ron. His facial expression was hilarious. It was a mix of thanks and anger. He was happy that George had saved him from a question that he didn't want to answer yet, but he had called him a name that he had found annoying when he was 11, and now that he was 18, it was even more annoying. To add to that, he had just called him that name in front of his girlfriend, and George knew it.

"OK, I'll ask him later." Charlie was stifling a laugh. George was grinning widely, but couldn't bring himself to laugh at that precise moment. He had created that name with someone else, who wasn't there to laugh with him, and see Ron's face.

'I think I'll join in with Harry and Ginny." said George wisely.

"I'll help these two catch up then."

"You mean you'll TRY to help them catch up."

The game lasted for hours, it was getting dark when Bill came up the hill to call them down for dinner.

"Who won?" He grinned up at his family and friends as the six of them came down.

"We did!" George was grinning broadly.

"86 to 21." Ginny was beaming. Looking around, Harry was also looking extremely happy, so Bill assumed he was the other person on their team. He looked just as confused as Charlie had.

"Who chose the teams, 'cos that doesn't seem very even?"

"It was Ron's idea,' Harry stated, "He decided to change the teams round for a change." Ron was grateful that his friend had saved him from answering, or trying to avoid answering the questions from another brother. Charlie, looked slightly disappointed, as he also wanted to know why, as no one was telling. He had the suspicion that George knew, but not by Ron's choice, going by their faces. Ron looked relieved that he didn't have to answer the questions. George, on the other hand, looked slightly disappointed that he couldn't embarrass his little brother again, but there was a slightly malicious grin was etched on his face.

The seven of them trooped down the hill, back to the Burrow. While Bill went back inside the house, the others went to the broomshed, so that they could put their brooms away safely for the next time they decided to play Quidditch. They then followed Bill's footsteps into the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're in." Mrs. Weasley looked around, seeing them, "Ron, Harry, can you get the cutlery out, Charlie, you help Bill get the tables out, and Ginny, Hermione, can you get the plates on the table." Mrs. Weasley turned back to the food, and continued getting it ready. Harry was reminded of when he had come in the Burrow in the summer before his fourth year at Hogwarts, they had the same tasks to do. They all hurried off to do what they were asked to do, while Mrs. Weasley finished their dinner.

**A.N. I hope you liked this latest update, and sorry about the short delay. At home we basically have internet in the evening, so I will be a lot slower at updating. I hope I can keep the characters in character, and I hope to update again soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Once again, burning the midnight oil… I'm worried that it might be a little dull though… Sorry for taking a while to post it!**

Dinner that night passed without much conversation. Most people seemed to be thinking. Mrs. Weasley bade them all goodnight, and they went to their separate rooms, or they went to each other's rooms to talk. Soon after they reached their room, Ron and Harry heard a knock at the door.

"Come in?" Ron called loudly. George came in through the door, and sat at the end of Ron's bed.

"Is it alright if I come in here and talk for a bit?" He asked casually, "I don't have anyone to talk to."

"Of course!" At Harry's words George's face lit up slightly, as though he had expected them to decline. "We were talking about Quidditch. This conversation went on for a while. It was quite a fun one, as they all supported different Quidditch teams of various strengths.

About an hour after George came in, there was another knock at the door. Before waiting for a reply, the door opened, and two faces peered round.

"Come in!" The three boys in the room were grinning, George somewhat maliciously, as Hermione and Ginny came into the room. Hermione went to sit next to Ron, while Ginny went by Harry. They continued their conversation on Quidditch. Ginny joined in, but Hermione only seemed to be half listening. By the end of the conversation, Hermione hadn't really said anything, which was unusually, but everyone had just assumed that it was because she didn't like Quidditch as much. When everyone had finished talking, she cleared her throat nervously. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"I'm thinking about my parents." She said. "You know how I sent them to Australia to keep them safe?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?" Hermione nodded in reply to the questions.

"As far as I know, they are still were I sent them. But I'm wondering, should I wait until before or after the next year at Hogwarts to get them. I don't know how long it will take to find them and restore their memories, but I would also like to return to Hogwarts for the final year."

"You want to do your NEWTs?" Harry asked, confused.

'Yes, of course I do, don't you?"

"Not particularly, nor does Harry." Ron replied.

"We were thinking of talking to Kingsley, to see if we have to." George noticed that Harry wasn't looking at Ginny while he said this, almost as if he didn't want anything or anyone to change his mind.

"If you want to go back to Hogwarts, it might be better to wait until you've finished school." George mentioned. "After all, they are safe, and maybe it's better, and safer for them if they stay there a bit longer." All of them paused at this. There were still articles in the _Daily Prophet _about Death Eaters getting caught, and going to Azkaban. None of them were doing anything to fight back, or at least not yet.

"You're right, it might be safer." Hermione agreed. "I don't think the Death Eaters are planning on doing anything, but it might be good to be on the safe side for a year. That way I won't have to worry when I'm at Hogwarts about them."

"You'll also know that you'll be able to get to Hogwarts on time!" Ron pointed out.

"That too." She agreed. Ginny yawned, and then soon, they were all yawning. "We should probably go back to bed soon." Hermione mentioned.

"Quick question," George said, "When are you planning on telling the rest of the family about you guys as a couple?"

Molly Weasley was lying in her bed, but she couldn't sleep. She heard people go upstairs a couple of times, probably to talk to someone else in the house. She had heard anyone come back down though. She looked at her watch, and decided to go up to see who was out of their beds. As it was getting late, they really should get to bed. She listened outside each of the doors of her children for the sound of talking. Through some, she just heard heaving breathing. When passing Ginny and George's rooms though, she heard nothing.

"Must be up talking to Ron and Harry." She muttered to herself. Sure enough, when she got outside Ron's door, she heard muffled voices.

"That too!" She heard Hermione say, followed by the sound of yawning. "We should probably go to bed soon." She was just about to open the door, and tell them to do the same, when she heard George say something that she hadn't expected to hear.

"When are you planning on telling the rest of the family about you guys as a couple?" Molly tried hard to think which two that George was talking about.

"Probably Hermione with one of the boys." She muttered.

Hermione looked at Ron, and Ginny looked at Harry.

"Haven't really talked about it yet." Hermione started. "I mean, you know, but you found out. It's different when someone finds out, as to when you tell them." The others nodded. There was another knock at the door.

"Come in." Ron called. To the surprise of all the children, there was Mrs. Weasley sanding on the threshold.

"How much of the conversation did you hear?" Asked Ginny, timidly.

"I heard what Hermione said about going to bed, and I was just going to come in, and tell you to hurry up and go, we all need sleep, when George said something that I found interesting."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Ron asked.

"No, I don't think so." His Mum replied. "I was coming up to tell you that it was high time you all went to bed. It can't be eavesdropping, as you continued your conversation, you just didn't know I could hear it."

"I take it you're wondering something now?" Ginny said.

"Yes, now that you mention it," Mrs. Weasley looked glad that someone else had brought up the topic, rather that her, "Which of you are a couple?" She looked around the room. After a couple of minutes pause, Hermione spoke up.

"Ron and I." She announced taking Ron's hand.

"Congratulations!" Mrs. Weasley ran over to hug her son, and Hermione. "I thought you had a thing for each other, I just didn't want to ask." At her words, both Hermione and Ron turned scarlet in the face. They didn't realise that anyone could have noticed their feelings for each other.

"Also," Ginny piped up, "It might be just as well to open up now too, as they just did." Her Mum looked over at her curiously. She hadn't expected there to be two set's of new couples. "Harry and I are also a couple."

"That's why George said 'you guys as a couple' because there were four of you, not two!" she mused over this. "Congratulations Ginny, Harry!" She hugged the two of them too. "How long have these been going on for?"

"For us," Ron said, glancing at Hermione, "We kind of got together just before the battle of Hogwarts."

"More like, just after the battle started." Harry muttered under his breath, grinning, but in a quiet room, the words travelled, causing the two in question to blush again. Mrs. Weasley nodded, a grin on her face.

"And, you two." She asked her daughter and Harry.

"Well, we started going out at the end of my fifth year." Ginny started.

"You've been going out that long and you never told us!" George seemed surprised at this.

"That's why you were so sad when they left after the wedding," Mrs. Weasley realised, "We thought it was just because they were the closest to your age, and you were closest to them! But it was also because one of them was your boyfriend!"

"Yes and no." Ginny said, simply.

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked.

"Well, at Dumbledore's funeral, he broke up with me."

"Why?" Mrs. Weasley looked a little confused. George didn't look too happy at this, after all, she was his sister, and his brotherly instincts kicked in a little.

"You must have had a good reason though, or at least, I hope you did." George sounded a little ominous.

"In his opinion, it was a good reason, though I didn't care." Ginny replied.

"I broke up with her because I didn't want Voldemort to find out how close we were, and use it against us. He'd already used her once, and that was just because she was the sister of one of my best friends!" George had to admit, that was a good reason.

"When did you get back together?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"A couple of weeks ago, a few days after the war ended." Ginny finished.

"When are you going to tell the rest of the family?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I'm glad I know, but I'm guessing you want them to hear it from you, or George would have told them already." George was nodding, with a malicious grin on his face, one his Mum had seen on him several times over the past day or so, normally at dinner, and towards the other four in the room. It all made sense now to her.

"Probably tomorrow, I think." Said Hermione, looking over at the other three who nodded. "I mean, we don't want everyone just randomly finding out. They won't like it if they found out, that others had found out about us, and we hadn't told them. It's not kike it should be a secret." Hermione finished with a yawn, which set the others off too.

"And I think that's our queue to go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said, pleasantly. The others said they goodnights, and she, along with three of the kids, went downstairs, and back to bed.

**A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. At the beginning, I had a bit of a block, so in my opinion, further on is better, as I knew what I was writing, Any way, sorry for taking a while… It might take me longer between chapters now though, as school is just about to start! I will post next chapter as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. Sorry for not updating in so long… Busy with school, but I will try and write more often. I have my cousin's wedding next weekend, and a large fundraiser for a school trip the weekend after, but after that, I hope I will be able to update more often, especially with several long weekends coming up!" Any way, ENJOY!**

The following morning, Harry woke up early. He sat up, and leaned against the wall, thinking. He wanted to tell the rest of the Weasley's about him and Ginny, he was just about things. Ginny had quite a few older brothers, all who would want to protect her from getting hurt. He had hear George's voice the night before, when they were talking about how they had broken up. Harry had a felling, that when he told the family about them going out, he would have to tell the whole story, including the part that might upset them a bit. He was also feeling really guilty, about the war. He remembered George coming in the night before, almost lost, and wanting company.

"If I'd gone to face Voldemort earlier, Fred would still be with us." Harry hit himself in the head. He felt that it was his fault for all of those who had died in the battle. Over 50 people died that night, for him. So he wouldn't have to face Voldemort. "Even when I did, and he killed me, I still survived." Harry was feeling miserable when he thought about it all. "Why couldn't any of them have survived?" He questioned the room. "They deserved to survive much more than he did. He thought about this for a bit longer. "I have to go." He muttered to himself. "I have to leave here. I can't cause them any more deaths." He buried his head in his pillow. "I'll leave today." Harry grabbed his wand from the floor beside him, and put his glasses on. He summoned his bag, before waving his wand, and causing his possessions to fly into it. He put the bag back on the floor, and leaned against the wall again.

At that moment, Ron managed to wake himself up. He looked over at Harry, and sat up too.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked him. Harry decided not to tell him about his later thoughts of guilt. Ron would just tell him that it wasn't his fault, and not to leave. He decided to tell Ron about his earlier thoughts, as he knew Ron would be thinking the same things.

"About telling your family about me and Ginny." Ron nodded, understandingly.

"Know the feeling, mate, I'm thinking about telling them about me and Hermione." After a moments pause, "Actually, right now I would prefer to be me telling the family about me and Hermione, than you telling my family about you and Ginny." Harry gulped a little.

"Yeah, I'm slightly worried. She's got a few older brothers." Ron chuckled slightly.

"I would not like to tell three of my girlfriend's older brothers that I had been dating her for almost a year, and had broken up with her for the most part of that." Harry glared at him. "Luckily, for me, Hermione's an only child." Ron was still chuckling, but stopped when he saw Harry's glare.

"Thank you for reminding me."

"I'm sure it'll go fine. I mean, they all know you, and trust you."

"I wouldn't be as worried, if I didn't have to tell them that I broke up with her last year." Harry looked at Ron, before continuing. "You heard George's voice last night when I told him, you know that you weren't happy when you found out, and then that she kissed me. Now I have to face three brothers at once. I've only had to do one at a time up until now!"

"I think I'll be facing a lifetime of teasing, especially if they noticed as much as Mum." Ron looked out of the window. "Well maybe not so much from Percy, but I'll definitely have it from George, Charlie and Bill."

"I guess I'm lucky there that I'm not a brother." It was Harry's turn to chuckle now. "I guess I'm also lucky that Ginny always seems to have a retort for any teasing they throw at her, so they find it less fun than teasing you." It was also Ron's turn to glare at his friend. The two boys continued talking, as they got ready for breakfast. Harry wondered when he would next see the Wealseys. With all the pain he had given them, in some ways, he was beginning to wish he hadn't met them. For him, they were the closest thing he had ever had to a family, but he had also almost caused Ginny to die when she was eleven, as Lucius Malfoy had given her the book, while they had been talking to him in Florish and Blots, and then Tom Riddle had taken her into the Chamber of Secrets, to get to him, knowing she was his best friend's little sister. In their sixth year, he had almost got Ron killed, after taking him to Slughorn's office when Ron had eaten the chocolate cauldrons, with the love potion meant for him. George had lost an ear, while pretending to be him to try and get him safely to the Burrow. With the largest twang of guilt yet, he recalled how it was his fault that the Weasley's had lost a brother, a son or even a twin just a couple of weeks ago. 'Yes.' He thought, 'It's better if I just leave them. Harry opened the window quickly, and put his bag right next to it, so that he could easily summon the bad when he went outside. He then joined in Ron's debating, about how to tell his family.

Harry and Ron went downstairs, after much debate. Ron had suggested apperating downstairs to the broom cupboard, taking the brooms and flying away, until Harry pointed out that that meant leaving Hermione and Ginny behind. Harry found it interesting that one of Ron's ideas had been running away, but that was for a different reason than why he was GOING to run away. As they entered, the two girls looked around. They both pulled out the empty chair next to them for the two boys to sit down on. Mrs. Weasley was on the other side of the room, making breakfast. She turned around and saw that Harry and Ron had sat down.

"Good morning dears!" She smiled at the two of them widely. "Ready for a spot of breakfast?"

"Yes please!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley!" She bustled over to the two boys with the frying pan, just as Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Mr. Weasley entered the room. She noticed that the two boys looked rather worried as the new enterers sat down in their seats.

"You'll be fine!" She consoled them, as she filled their plates with food.

"Fine about what?" Charlie asked, making Ron and Harry look rather uncomfortable. George had come into the room just in time to hear what his Mum and brother had said. He rather enjoyed the effect it had on his little brother, and Harry.

"Yes," He added, grinning maliciously at the two, "Fine about what?" This caused Ron's ears to go bright red, and Harry and Hermione to flush a little. Ginny, however, seemed to be keeping her cool rather well. At that moment Percy walked into the room, and sat down in the empty seat next to George. Mrs. Weasley sent some more plates out to the table and came over with another frying pan, and began to fill everyone else's plates.

"Molly," Mr. Weasley asked his wife, "What was that about the Ron and Harry being fine? Why wouldn't they be?" Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to answer, but George beat her to it.

"They've got something that they want to tell you, but don't know how you're all going to take it." George announced to his family, before looking over at his little brother, and saying, "You can thank me later."

"George, in their own time!" His mother replied to him.

"Now I'm intrigued." Bill said, looking from, Harry, to Ron, to his Mum, and to George. "If it's something they want to tell us, why do you two already know?"

"Well, I figured it out almost as soon as we came back here." George announced proudly.

"And I went upstairs last night to tell those five that they needed to get to their own rooms, and go to sleep, then I heard them talking, before they realised I was there." Mrs. Weasley followed on. Everyone was now looking at Mrs. Weasley. Harry saw this as his time to leave. He excused himself to go to the 'toilet'. He ran up to the first flight of stairs, before apperating outside.

"Damn!" he cursed, as he apperated, with a rather loud POP enabling everyone to hear that he was doing something. He quickly pulled out his wand, and summoned his bag. He saw the Weasley's and Hermione coming outside to see what was going on. Quickly, he started to run.

"Impedimenta!" He heard Ginny's voice, and he stood, frozen to the spot in mid run.

"Harry, what are you doing?" He heard Ron's voice.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny, if you want him to answer, you'll have to take the curse of him first." George pointed out to his sister.

"Make sure he doesn't run." She said to him in a warning voice. "If he does, you have to stop him." Right now, looking down at her, even though she was four years younger than him, he did not feel like disobeying Ginny.

"OK." He said weakly. Ginny lifted the curse. Harry turned around to see Ginny marching towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? TRYING TO RUN AWAY?" Harry was almost cowering under Ginny's rage.

"Well, I had a reason for it…" He tried to say, but Ginny seemed to be swelling, much like Harry had seen her mother do before.

"IF IT'S FOR SOME STUPID NOBLE REASON AGAIN, THEN I DON'T CARE!"

"I don't want someone else in your family to die or get hurt because of me! I don't want to cause your family any more pain." He replied. "Anytime anyone in your family has got seriously injured, or died, or nearly died, it's because they were trying to help me. Fred may still be alive and with us, if you hadn't met me! George my still have two ears if you hadn't met me." Harry seemed really mad at himself.

"He must have been keeping all of this bottled up…" Ron muttered.

"Sometimes, I wish I hadn't met your family, just because of all that I've caused you!" Harry's words were followed by silence.

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter! I~ have nearly got the next one written, so I might try and have that up within the next couple of days! Thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

WAHM! Harry stepped back from Ginny, his nose bleeding.

"What was that for?"

"You said you wished you had never met this family." Ginny replied dangerously. "Name injuries that you caused us?"

"You in the Chamber, you almost died –"

"You saved me there."

"But you wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me."

"I still would have had the diary, and been pouring my heart and soul into it, and therefore would have been taken."

"You wouldn't have got the book."

"Lucius Malfoy was trying to do my Dad in, I would have got the book in the end."

"Ron getting poisoned in out sixth year."

"You took him to Slughorn's office to get rid of a love potion."

"But if I hadn't said it was his Birthday, he wouldn't have been given the drink."

"Maybe not, but you saved him with the beazor."

"But there wouldn't have been one in the room, if I hadn't had the Prince's potion book."

"Well, you had that book, and saved him, anything else?" Harry and Ginny were talking back and forth so fast.

"George lost his ear while pretending to be me."

"That spell was an accident, you said so yourself." George looked confused at this. It was Snape who fired the curse, how could it be by accident. He was just about to ask him this, but they were off again.

"It still happened."

"No one blames you for that one, they were flying, it wasn't because George looked like you that that curse was fired."

"But he wouldn't have been there if you had never met me."

"Any other things."

"Fred's death." This was followed by a slight pause.

"Do you really think that Fred wouldn't have been fighting against Voldemort, if he hadn't met you?" Harry stepped back a little. He could feel blood running down his face, he felt in his pocket in case he had a tissue.

"No, I guess not…"

"He would have been fighting weather or not we knew you! And it is likely that he still would have died."

"But it's still my fault! If I had faced Voldemort sooner –"

"How many of us do you think would have survived if you had never defeated Voldemort when you were a baby?" Ginny pointed out. "You stopped him for 13 years, if you hadn't, how many of us do you think would still be standing here now." Harry had no response to this. "You have not come up to blame in any of your points, so WHY WERE YOU RUNNING AWAY?"

"I just told you!"

"WELL, I DON'T THINK THAT WAS A GOOD REASON!" Ginny was furious again. "YOU HAVN'T MANAGED TO COME UP WITH EVIDENCE FOR ANY OF YOUR REASONS! YOU SAY YOU DON'T WANT TO CAUSE US ANY MORE PAIN, WHICH IS WHY YOU WERE LEAVING!" George, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley had an idea where this might be going. Everyone else was cluless, but probably not for much longer.

Harry seemed to know where this was going as well.

"YOU THINK IT WOULDN'T CAUSE US PAIN FOR YOU TO LEAVE US?" Ginny continued yelling at him. All the birds in the trees had long since flown away. "WE'VE MET YOU NOW, YOU'RE HERMIONE AND RON'S BEST FRIEND, DO YOU THINK IT WOULDN'T CAUSE THEM PAIN FOR YOU TO GO?" Harry was starting to look a little ashamed of himself. He hadn't thought of that. "THE WHOLE FAMILY LIKE YOU, DO YOU THINK IT WOULDN'T HURT THEM." Harry glanced over to everyone standing by the door. "I LOVE YOU POTTER, AND YOU KNOW IT! DO YOU THINK IT WOULDN'T CAUSE ME ANY PAIN FOR YOU TO LEAVE!" Ginny was so angry, that she didn't notice the jaws of most of her family drop at her words. "YOU ALREADY LEFT ME FOR THE YEAR, AND I DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD OR ALIVE, AND YOU LET ME THINK THAT!"

"I WAS TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Harry retorted.

"I'M OLD ENOUGH TO PROTECT MYSELF, AND MAKE MY OWN DECISIONS, I DIDN'T _CARE _IF IT PUT ME IN DANGER BEING WITH YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK UP FOR A STUPID NOBLE REASON!" Ginny was starting to go horse from all the yelling. "I told you that, but you didn't care." Harry really did look ashamed of himself now.

"I did care, but like I told you, I didn't want to be standing at your funeral, knowing it was my fault because Voldemort found out how close we were."

"I didn't CARE and you know it!" Ginny was still angry. "I bet I was in JUST as much danger, as our family are blood traitors. It was suspected that Ron was travelling with you, so what difference would it make if we had still been going out?"

"They chose to come with me, I told them that I had to do it alone, but they wouldn't listen."

"Harry, you would be long dead if we hadn't come with you!" Hermione called across the garden, with Ron nodding beside her.

"Yeah, you would have drowned in that lake if I hadn't come back when I did."

"Voldemort and Nagini would have killed you at Godric's Hollow if I hadn't been there."

"Fine, I needed you there, but I didn't need anyone else in danger."

"You let them come with you, because it was their choice." Ginny said. "Why couldn't we have still been together? You didn't want to end it, you told Ron and Hermione that, and I didn't want to end it, nor did I care about the reason you gave me. I could have made my own decision, and I would have done." With that, Ginny turned on her heel, and stalked back towards the house, without looking back.

There was a shocked silence after Ginny left. Everyone was now looking at Harry.

"By any chance," Charlie started, after getting over his shock, "Is that what you were going to tell us this morning?"

"Yes." He replied. "Not really quite like that, or in that way, but yes." Charlie nodded.

"So why were Ron and Hermione blus…" Bill started, before grinning. He looked over at the two he had mentioned causing them to both go scarlet. "You two are going out too, aren't you!" Charlie grinned, and looked at Ron and Hermione as well.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said, while Ron took a large interest in his shoes, to avoid looking at his brothers.

"We really should finish breakfast, before it's cold." Mrs. Weasley put in. The others nodded, and followed her inside. Ron's brothers, were now teasing him, and talking to each other.

"I KNEW he fancied Hermione!"

"Didn't we have a bet about that?"

"Yep, you now owe me 2 galleons!" Harry grinned as Ron turned the deepest red he had ever seem him go. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for him by the door. She handed him a handkerchief, as he still had a bit of a bloody nose.

"You might want to go up and talk to Ginny." Harry nodded, taking the hanky.

"I was thinking that too!" He smiled at Mrs. Weasley, before going up the stairs. He knocked on Ginny's door.

"Come in!" He heard her call from inside. He opened the door, and went into her room, for the second time.

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter! I don't know when I can next update, for reasons at the top of last chapter! I will update soon, and I hope you enjoyed this! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Here is the next chapter! I would like to thank Mrh99 for their reviews on the previous two chapters! Enjoy this!**

After her argument with Harry, Ginny stormed off to her room. She sat down on the bed, and played the fight over in her head. Ginny flushed when she remembered what she had said right before leaving. She heard voices outside, and some laughing.

"They'd better not be laughing at me, or what I said." she muttered. A few seconds later, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in?" she called. She faced the door, but turned to look out the window immediately when she saw who it was. The black hair was a bit of a giveaway as to who it was when in the Burrow.

"Hello?" Harry sounded nervous. Ginny nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" Ginny turned to look at him. Harry looked rather guilty.

"Umm…"

"Hurt, sad, confused." Ginny told him, before he had a chance to guess. "How do you expect me to feel, after what you did?"

"I guess just that." Harry walked over towards Ginny, but didn't sit down on the bed, like Ginny was. "I think I'd feel the same way." Ginny moved along the bed a little, leaving a space for Harry to sit down.

"So why did you do it?" Ginny looked up at Harry. He opened his mouth to talk, but she cut across him. "You do know I don't want to hear any stupid noble reason for this?" Harry nodded. "If you say the same thing as what we all heard outside, even if it is true, this time you need to explain it."

"I told you what happened while we were away, and that we heard what some other people said about you and your family."

"All they said was that I'd got into trouble for trying to take the sword of Godric Gryffindor." Ginny shrugged this off, like it was something that was done every day.

"They also said that the Weasley's didn't need anymore children getting hurt."

"That was because Bill's now scarred, George had lost an ear, and Ron was supposedly on his death bed." She said in reply. "Anyway, what does that have to do with what you did now?" Harry sighed.

"I guess it doesn't."

"Then why did you do it?" Harry sat down next to Ginny.

"I panicked." Harry admitted. "Everything just seems to be too quiet, to peaceful, it doesn't seem normal."

"It's what should be normal." Ginny pointed out. "No one should spend their whole lives on the run from You-Kn- Voldemort, and his followers." Ginny hastily used the name, as Harry stared at her.

"But it's all I have done."

"And now that you've done it, you don't have to do it any more!"

"But why aren't there any Death Eaters?" Ginny stared at Harry, as though he was mad.

"Do you want there to be any around?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't want there to be any, but-"

"So what's the problem?"

"Surely they can't all be caught, or hiding?" Harry asked Ginny. "Surely some would want revenge, or do, I don't know, something?"

"Harry, they know full well, if they aren't already caught, and then they try to do something, they'd be in Azkaban before they could say 'Bucking Broomstick!' They're not trying to do anything to you, they just want to keep themselves safe!" Harry and Ginny sat on the bed for a few minutes, not saying anything, just staring in front of them, or out the window.

"It's a strange feeling." Harry admitted after a while.

"What is?"

"For once, I think I'm almost care-free." He said. "At the moment, I don't have anything to worry about, at the moment, there is nothing out there trying to kill me!" Ginny looked at Harry, and say that he had a huge grin on his face.

"When you think about things now," Ginny started, looking away from Harry, "Would you still try and run away now?" Harry pondered this for a minute.

"You know…" He started, "I don't think I would." Ginny smiled at him.

"What was everyone laughing at earlier?" Harry looked slightly puzzled. "You know… after I stormed off." Harry realised what she was talking about.

"Oh, then!" He exclaimed, "Teasing Ron and Hermione, they worked out that they were going out, after what you had said."

"How did what I say make them be able to work out that those two were going out?"

"They remembered that earlier your Mum had been talking to both me and Ron that everything was going to be fine. They realised what you had said was what we were planning on telling you, and could also tell that that wouldn't be what Ron was worried about." Ginny started to flush at Harry's words. She could tell from his eyes that Harry was trying not to laugh.

"So, umm…" Ginny fiddled with her trousers, to avoid looking at Harry. "Everyone heard what I said, before I left to come here."

"Well you were yelling." Ginny went bright red at this. "Did you mean it?" Ginny now looked up, to see Harry staring at her, and she could now see, that he wasn't trying to stop himself from laughing, he was serious. He wanted to know the truth, and if what he had heard was honest.

"Generally, you always say what you mean when you are yelling." Ginny admitted. "I honestly meant whatever I said, I just forgot that I was yelling, and my whole family was listening." She flushed as she finished. Ginny now looked away from Harry, and became rather interesting in her shoes.

"Ginny?" Ginny, once again, looked up into Harry's eyes. She could see that the green eyes weren't trying to hide anything, they were completely open. "I love you."

"Really?" Ginny couldn't believe the words that had just come out of Harry's mouth. She couldn't believe that the BOY WHO LIVED had just said that. THE CHOSEN ONE, who could probably have almost any girl he wanted, surely couldn't have just said that to her, of all people.

"Ginny?" Harry sounded concerned. "Are you alright?" She shook her head a little.

"I'm fine, just thinking." They stayed silent for a while, this time with Harry being the one with a slight flush, embarrassed. Ginny was looking out the window, and like she had honestly said, thinking. She loved Harry, and not because he was the boy who lived, or the chosen one, because he was Harry. There was no other reason. Though she could clearly see why she loved Harry. She had also seen the look in his eyes before telling her he loved her. There was no way that he had been lying at the time. She could see in his eyes that he was being completely honest.

"Harry?" She said.

"Mmm?" Harry looked round at her again. She willed herself not to blush under his gaze. She was still obsessed with him still, but in a different way, for different reasons, and not quite so creepy when you thought about it.

"I love you too!" Harry's eyes lit up at her words.

"Do you really mean it?" By the sounds of things, he couldn't belive that she was in love with him, even after how their day had played out so far. In reply, Ginny just leaned in and kissed Harry. It reminded the two of Harry's birthday the previous year. This time, however, when they broke apart, it was not because someone had barged into the room. "I'll take that as a yes then!" Ginny laughed, and then quickly kissed him again.

"I really mean it!" She grabbed his hand, and the two of them went back downstairs together.

**A.N. Sorry! I think that might have been a bit of a rubbish ending! I probably won't have internet, or much time over the next few days, but I will try and update by next week! I hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. OK, I really don't have an excuse for not updating in ages, except my usual work comment… I need to stop saying when I think I'll be able to update by, as I never seem to be able too do it by then. I will just update as soon as possible. I have exams coming up, and I have to prepare for a school trip. Enjoy this chapter, and the next one will be up ASAP. **

The Weasleys turned around as they heard some people enter the room. To no ones surprise, it was Harry and Ginny, who were hand in hand. The two of them looked around the room, and both of them looked rather happy. Harry and Ginny sat down in two seats next to each other. Harry looked around the table. Even with Percy there, it still seemed empty. He hung his head. Ginny, glanced at him and narrowed her eyes.

"It's not your fault, you know." She told him. Everyone looked up at the couple.

"But it was partly my fault."

"How cam you prove that?" Ginny folded her arms.

"The three of you would not have known to come if Neville hadn't told you I was there."

"Neville told us, because we wanted to know." Ginny pointed out. "How does that have anything to do with you?"

"But if I'd handed myself over sooner, he wouldn't have died!" Harry ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated that no one understood him.

"Harry, you wouldn't have done that." Hermione said quietly, and tried not to flinch under the glare Harry sent her.

"But I still would have survived, then he would still be alive."

"But you wouldn't have known you would survive."

"I did though!"

"Mate?" Ron spoke up from where he was sitting. He spoke cautiously, not wanting to provoke anyone.

"What?" Harry turned his glare to Ron, who managed to keep staring back at him.

"You didn't get Snape's memory until at least half an hour after Fred…" His voice trailed away. He still didn't want to accept it as true.

"Ron's got a point." George started. "That sounded really weird in my voice." A couple of people managed to crack a smile at that. "You didn't hand yourself in because you were the only person who could ever be able to defeat Voldemort. You didn't not turn yourself in because you didn't want to die, you didn't turn yourself in because you wanted to be able to save us all."

"Not everyone can survive a war." Mrs. Weasley said in a quiet voice. "Those of us who do just have to live in a world without those who didn't make it through the battle, those who gave their lives for us to be here now."

"I miss Fred everyday. He is my twin, ad I know that he would not want us to live our lives in misery because he is no longer with us. As hard as it may be, we have to keep on smiling and laughing, if we want to respect his memory, and remember him."

"If you try running away again, you'll get a lot worse than just a slap in the face, especially if you say that you wish you never met us." Harry looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Why do you see at is your fault?" Hermione asked him. "It was Voldemort who started it all, started the battle, why should you blame yourself?"

"Because it was me he was after." Harry replied simply. "If I hadn't been there, neither would the battle have been." No one could think of anything to say to that.

After sitting at the table in their silence for a while, Ron stood up.

"Any one up for a game of Quidditch?" He asked the room. Everyone looked at him startled. "What?" He asked. "It's like George said, Fred wouldn't want us to live out the remainder of our days in misery, he would want us to be able to enjoy life, and the best way to remember him, is do something we enjoyed doing together."

"Or make you realise that you don't need him there." Hermione mumbled. She didn't look like she wanted to say what she just had, but you can't take back words.

"We need to remember our good times with him, and it's easier to remember it when you're doing it."

'Plus, you want to play Quidditch."

"You let us play before, what's different now?" Hermione just looked at him. "I haven't had any fun all year, please let me!" Ron moaned. Hermione raised her eyebrows, and sighed.

"I can't argue with that."

"So," said Ron, looking as cheerful as he could do in the circumstances, "Who wants to play Quidditch?" Bill, Charlie, George, Harry and Ginny got up.

"When we played earlier, it was the most fun I'd had in a while." Charlie said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's something I always used to do with Fred, so in a way, it makes me feel closer to him while I do it." Everyone turned to look at George now. "I didn't have to see him, to know he was playing with me, and he probably is still around us somewhere, we just can't see him." George turned to go out of the door. After a moments hesitation the others followed him, while Ron looked at Hermione.

"Aren't you coming too?" He asked her,

"Then I'd make your teams odd." She pointed out to him.

"I'll play too, if you want that is." Ron looked at Percy.

"Do you mean that?" He sounded a little doubtful. "You never used to want to play."

"I've always enjoyed the sport, even if I've never played it." He thought for a moment. "It might be time for me to learn." Ron continued to just stare at him.

"OK?"

"Do you want me to play?" Percy asked him. "I won't if you don't want me to." Mr. and Mrs. Wesleay were looking between their son's in silence, but it was like they were watching a tennis match. They knew they couldn't do anything about the relationship between their son's, it had to come from them.

"Sure I don't mind, I'm just surprised." Percy nodded.

"That does make sense." The three of them started to walk out of the room. "Do we have enough brooms?" Percy asked his youngest brother.

"Yes, of course we do, just out here." They grabbed their brooms and joined the others, who were ready for a good game of Quidditch.

**A.N. I hope you liked that chapter… Although I don't think it's that great, I think you deserve something, as I haven't put anything up in a while… I had a slight slip to do with continuity, as they already have played Quidditch, but I didn't want to leave that part out. I hope it wasn't too OOC. So, yeah… Thanks for reading, and I will update ASAP! **


	11. Chapter 11 miniAN

**A.N. SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! I have been busy with school work, and my sister's Birthday… Thank you for all of you who reviewed!. Any way… on with the story!**

Over the next few days, Harry, Hermione and the Wealsey's played Quidditch for quite a lot of the time. When they weren't doing that, they would play Wizard's Chess against each other, right up until the last two people were playing. The end results were always the same, Ron won, but it was fun, and took their minds off what had happened.

"You know, I don't know why we keep doing this." Bill said, as he watched Ron's Queen get rid of his King. The funerals had passed, and now in the Hogwarts grounds, there was a memorial with all the names of those who had lost their lives in the Battle of Hogwarts.

"We always talk about how we have to move on, and yet we never do." Charlie said, agreeing with Bill. "Even though we have to, none of us are ready to, we can't seem to bring ourselves to do different things." George was sitting over in the corner, thinking. He had got rather far in the chess, but had lost against Bill in the previous round.

"I'm thinking…" George started, before pausing. "I really think, well…" Everyone looked at him. "I think I should re-open the shop." He said finally. "I mean, it's what F-Fred would want."

"You sure about this?" Charlie asked him.

"Y-Yes…"

"Really?" Charlie asked his brother, "You don't sound so sure…"

"Yes." George said more firmly this time. "It's like what you said, we have to move on with our lives." Everyone was listening to him. "We never talked about it, we never thought one of us would die," George took a shuddering breath, "He would want me to continue the shop. He wouldn't want people to stop misbehaving, just because he can't anymore." George sighed, and sat back down.

"I think he's right." Bill said. "We need to go back to our jobs, and continue living. We can't live in waiting for him to come back; we can't just sit round and do nothing. The only way for us to move on, is to go back to our lives."

**A.N. I know this chapter was really short, and I really am sorry! I have been having MEGA writers block recently (as you might have been able to guess) and the only way I can see around it, is to skip a few years… thoughts? I won't be able to update for a while, as I am currently in exam week, then I go on a school trip for two weeks, then to look around universities for my sister… I will update ASAP, I PROMISE! What are your thoughts on skipping a few years?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Sorry about gaps between updates recently… I'm off to Tanzania on a school trip for a couple of weeks, starting tomorrow, so I can't update while I'm there. I have skipped a few years, to get over my writers block. I hope that's fine!**

"Alright, that's it for the practice today!" Ginny flew towards the ground with the Quaffle, to Gwenog Jones, and the rest of her team on the ground. "That was a really good practice today!" Gwenog smiled at her team members, and dismissed them for the day. Ginny hurriedly put away the quaffle, and headed to the changing rooms. She pulled out her wand, and muttered a few words, before getting ready to go.

While gathering her things together, Ginny though quietly over the previous four years. Compared to her first six years at Hogwarts, her seventh and final year was a bit dull. Luckily for her, she had Hermione there with her, who also seemed to find a year without mystery and strange going ons a bit strange and boring. Neither Harry nor Ron had gone back to Hogwarts to do their final year. They didn't want to go back, or take their NEWTs, and had gone to talk to Kingsley Shacklbolt, the new Minister of Magic. Much to their delight, he had told them that they had already proved themselves enough, they didn't need NEWTs to prove that they would be good aurors. A year on the run from Voldemort, and ending in his destruction was good enough. Before going back to Hogwarts for her final year, she, her family, Harry and Hermione had helped George re-open Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Ron had worked there for a while, to help George. In the shop, there was now a picture of Fred hanging in plain sight when you walked through the door.

During that summer, she had also told Harry about how she wanted to play Quidditch professionally. Nearing the end of her year at Hogwarts, when the NEWTs were out of the way, she was delighted by a letter Harry had sent her. It had been their usual sort of letter, but then, he had also sent her a newspaper clipping, saying that one of the Chasers of the Holyhead Harpies had retired, and they would be holding try-outs over the summer. She had jumped up from the table, and ran to find Hermione (sending several students flying while doing so) to show her the clipping. Harry had gone with her to the try-outs over the summer, and she had been delighted to get a spot on her all-time favourite Quidditch team.

She had also remembered a few days later, when her Mum had passed her a copy of _Witch Weekly _across the table to her.

"There's something you should see in there." She looked at her mother questioningly, but she didn't elaborate. Ginny flicked through the pages and found what it must have been that her mother was talking about. On the page in front of her, was a picture of her and Harry walking arm in arm, along with an article about how there must be many disappointed girls around, as 'the chosen one', and 'saviour of the wizarding world' seemed to be taken. She run upstairs to show the article to Harry.

"Well, they were bound to find out sooner or later." He had mumbled, while skimming the article. "I wish they didn't follow me. Can't a man live his life in peace?" He had cried out.

"Not if he's the man who got rid of Voldemort." Ginny had pointed out to him. He had laughed then, and kissed her, before going with Ron to Gringotts, to sort out the whole problem with the goblins. They were not happy that someone had succeeded to rob one of their highest security vaults, without getting caught.

Ginny was pulled out of her thoughts, when a silver blue object materialised in the room. A couple of her team members shrieked as the stag-shaped patronus talked.

"I'm outside."

"I wish you would stop doing that!" exclaimed one of the beaters, clutching her chest. "No matter how often you do that, it still makes me jump every time!" Ginny laughed.

"Well, it's quicker than sending an owl to send the message, and I don't see any chimneys around." She pointed out.

"True, true…" Ginny finished packing her bag. "Well," continued her friend, after shaking her head quickly, "You should probably get going." She said to Ginny. "Don't want to keep the boy-who-lived waiting now, do we?" Ginny laughed again.

"I was just about to go anyway." She replied. "The packed bag on my shoulder might have a been a giveaway."

"See you next practice!" Ginny waved at her teammates, as she left the changing room, and the Quidditch stadium that they had been practising in.

Sure enough, outside Harry was waiting.

"Hi." He said, giving her a quick kiss, "How was practice?"

"Good, I think it was fine." Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Only good?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?" They were walking away from the stadium, arm in arm.

"Well, your team is one of the best Quidditch teams I've ever seen, so you must have been more than just good." Ginny flushed at his praise.

"Our seeker isn't as good as you are." Harry had once filled in for her, when she was unable to make it to their practice last minute. When he had arrived with Ginny, he was asked to play for the practice.

"How do you know I play?" He had questioned Gwenog Jones at the time. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Ginny said that you were O.K., and we really need someone to play for this practice, you're the only one around who knows who to play seeker."

"I didn't say he was O.K., I said he was brilliant!" Ginny had exclaimed.

"O.K., fine." Gwenog brushed this aside. "Can you play today?"

"I'll just go and get my broom." When Harry came back, and the practice started, everyone had got on with their job. About five minutes into that practice, they heard Gwenog.

"O.K. STOP!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Harry, why have you stopped playing." Down on the ground, Harry raised his fist. Everyone stared in shock. They had been too busy doing their normal job, to notice Harry dive all of a sudden, and grab the snitch.

"Wow!" Ginny heard one of the beaters say to the other. Ginny turned smugly to her captain.

"Alright," she admitted, "You're right, he is brilliant!"

"Earth to Harry!" Ginny's voice penetrated his thoughts. She laughed at the look on his face.

"Sorry!" He replied, "I was just thinking about that time when I was asked to play seeker for a bit." Ginny smiled.

"I remember that!" She exclaimed. "That was the first time Gwenog actually admitted that I was right, and you are a brilliant seeker. She thought it was all just talk."

"How often did you talk about that?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Just about every time that was necessary." She replied, shrugging. Ginny glanced at her watch quickly, and gasped! "I said I'd be at Shell Cottage five minutes ago! Fleur wanted me to babysit Victoire and Dominique!" Ginny was just about to say goodbye to Harry, and apperate away, but something on his face stopped her. "Are you O.K.?" She asked him. He shook his head, out of his thoughts.

"Would you like to have dinner tomorrow night?" He asked quickly. Ginny smiled.

"Of course! I'd love too!" Harry's face broke out into a relieved smile. "Did you think I wouldn't want to come?" Why had he seemed so relieved, she always liked having dinner with him.

"Nah… just a bit nervous about… something." She waited for him to elaborate, which he didn't.

"Where do you want to have dinner?"

"How about you come over to my place?" He asked, after a moments hesitation.

"Sure!" She kissed him softly for a second. "See you then?"

"Seven, tomorrow!" He grinned again. "Bye." Ginny turned on the spot, and apperated away.

"Ginny!" Ginny came out of the darkness to hear Fleurs voice. "I thought you 'ad forgotten too come."

"Sorry," Said Ginny, after embracing her sister-in-law, "I was talking to Harry after Quidditch practice, and forgot the time." She looked around, absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" Fleur asked her.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Ginny demanded.

"Just ze way you are acting." Fleur said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Harry asked me to dinner tomorrow…" She started slowly.

"What's wrong with zat?"

"Well, he seemed a bit off, as though his mind was elsewhere." Ginny continued, while Fleur watched her closely. "He was nervous about something, but wouldn't tell me what." At these words, Fleur's face lit up.

"Ginny, I'm sure you 'ave nothing to worry about!"

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, uncertainly.

"Of course I am!" Fleur said, waving her hand. "Come over when you 'ave finished your dinner tomorrow, I want to 'ear all about it!" Ginny looked really confused.

"What?" She spluttered. "What do you think makes it so special? It's dinner, like we often have." Fleur shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing." Seeing that Ginny didn't look convinced, she changed the subject quickly. "Come on in! Victoire 'as been waiting for you to come all day! She loves spending time with 'er aunt Ginny!" Fleur and Ginny went inside, where Victoire promptly attacked Ginny with a hug.

"Hi Victoire!" Bill came into the room, holding his other daughter, Dominique. "Hi Bill."

"I 'ave asked Ginny to come over tomorrow evening," Fleur started telling her husband. "She is going to 'ave dinner with 'Arry tomorrow, and I asked her to come round after."

"Uncle Harry?" Victoire asked, looking excited. Ginny flushed at her words.

"'E can come too, if you like Ginny." Ginny didn't understand what Fleur was getting at.

"O.K…?" She had no clue what Fleur was going on about, or expected to happen. Bill looked almost as confused as Ginny felt. Noticing her husband's face, Fleur said quickly,

"She said 'Arry told 'er 'e was nervous." Fleur said, as though this explained everything. To Ginny's surprise, this seemed to make sense to Bill. He nodded.

"Enjoy yourself Little Miss Weasley." This just seemed to confuse Ginny further.

"O.K., what are you two on about? There seems to be something that you both think is going to happen, and Bill, not that I mind, but you haven't called me that in years."

"I just thought I should." Bill shrugged. He didn't answer anything else that she had asked.

"See you later Ginny!" Said Fleur, as Bill handed her Dominique.

"See you, Ginny!"

"Have a nice evening!" Ginny called after the backs of the retreating couple. They waved back at her.

"So," She said, turning back to Victoire, "What do you want to do tonight?"

**A.N. I hope this chapter isn't too dull when they are reminiscing… I wanted to put that in at some point, but I couldn't think of how to do it in single chapters… I also wanted to put this up quickly, before I hand in my school computer in an hour. I can't update for a couple of weeks, but I will try and have a new chapter for then!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. SORRY! I know I haven't updated in about 2 months, and I said 2 weeks... After getting back from my school trip I went looking at Unis with my sister for about 2 months... Anyway, you don't want to hear this, I'll continue with my story. :)**

Bill and Fleur walked away from their house, arm in arm. They were going for a walk, and then going to have dinner. After walking in silence for a bit, Bill turned to his wife.

"Do you think that Harry's going to ask her?"

"I 'ave no doubts." Fleur replied "'E seems to be acting ze way you were." Bill laughed.

"I was wondering how you could be certain about it."

Back at Shell Cottage, Victoire was trying to get her aunt to join in with her games. Normally, aunt Ginny was one of the most fun people to play with, today she wasn't paying attention. The first thing she had done was put Dominique to bed, who had started to cry soon after her parents left.

"What is up with him?" Ginny wondered. "What's he so worried about..." Ginny was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't listening to her niece.

Victoire watched her aunt. She was kneeling next to the settee, and didn't seem to be able to hear her constant callings.

"Aunt Ginny?" She tried again. "Can you read me a story?" No response. Victoire put her hands on her hips, and glared. "Can you listen?" She demanded, but Ginny was still lost in thought. Victoire folded her arms, and tapped her foot on the ground. "Will you LISTEN?" She shouted, running over to her aunt, and pushing her sideways.

Ginny was brought abruptly out of her thoughts, as she fell against the settee.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed. "What was that for?" Ginny asked her niece, frowning slightly as she stood up, rubbing her hip.

"You weren't listening." Victoire said deftly, her arms crossed and her nose pointing in the air.

"What would you like to do?" Ginny asked.

"Finally." Victoire smiled. "Can you read me a story?"

"Which story would you like?" Although Ginny could see Victoire pondering over this, she knew what the answer would be, as it was always the same. She picked up the copy of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard _from the bookcase, and flipped the book to the beginning of the second story.

"_The Fountain of Fair Fortune_, please." Victoire decided. Smiling slightly, Ginny began to read the story, as Victoire settled down in her bed, hugging her soft bear to her chest, and smiling contentedly.

"_High on a hill in an enchanted garden, enclosed by tall walls and protected by strong magic, flowed the Fountain of Fair Fortune..." _Victoire snuggled down under her duvet as she let her aunt's words wash over her, and send her to sleep.

After seeing that Victoire was asleep, Ginny put down the book on her bedside table, and went down into the living room. She sat down on the settee, and put her head in her hands, and started thinking again. Still wondering about Harry, what was up with him, what he had mentioned, and about the following evening. She was worried about what he might say. What could he be thinking about saying to her that mad him worried about her reaction. There was only one thing that she could think of that he could say that would cause him to be worried about her reaction, and that was nothing good for her.

When Bill and Fleur came back to their home, they called out.

"Ginny? We're back." They got no response. Bill looked at Fleur.

"Maybe she's asleep?" Bill suggested. Fleur shook her head, and lead him into the living room. Sitting, with her head in her hands, was Ginny.

"Ginny?" Bill called again. When, once again, he got no response, he went and sat down next to his little sister, and poked her in the side. Ginny's head shot up.

"What would you like to do now?" She asked, evidently thinking that it was Victoire who poked her. She then looked to her side, and saw her brother.

"Oh you're back. Hello."

"Ginny, your head is really somewhere else today." Bill exclaimed, "No one can ever really sneak up on you, you don't normally space out like that." Bill faintly hear her mumble something that sounded like,

"Lot on my mind..." At the sound of movement from upstairs, Fleur left the room, coming down a few minutes later carrying Victoire.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed when she saw Bill, reaching out her arms to him. He got up, and took her from Fleur.

"So, how was your evening with Aunt Ginny?" He asked, tickling her chin.

"Stop, STOP!" Victoire giggled, trying to push away her fathers hands. Ginny smiled as she looked at them, she remembered when she had done that with her family.

"So, 'ow was ze evening?" Fleur asked, once her daughter had stopped giggling.

"Alright." Victoire said, folding her arms again. "I pushed her over, and then she read me a story."

"Why did you push her over?" Bill asked.

"She wouldn't listen to me." Ginny flushed a little at this. "She was just staring into the corner of the room, and didn't pay any attention to me."

"Aunt Ginny 'as been thinking about a lot of things at ze moment." Fleur told her daughter. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" She questioned her daughter. Victoire smiled.

"I woke up when I heard you calling Aunt Ginny." She looked quite pleased with herself.

"You need to get to bed, young lady." Bill told her.

"I'm not tired though." Victoire announced, trying to hide her yawn.

"Let's see what you say once you're back in bed." Bill started to carry his daughter back upstairs. Just before disappearing from view, he turned to his sister. "I'll see you tomorrow. Stop worrying about it, you'll be fine."

"See you." It was clear from her face, that Ginny didn't believe her brother, but there wasn't really anything that he could do about it. Bill shrugged, and waved, before continuing up the stairs.

"She'll see there was nothing to worry about tomorrow." He said to himself.

"See you tomorrow then." Fleur just looked at Ginny, as though wanting to say something.

"You'll be fine." She said soothingly. "You 'ave nothing to worry about."

"I do." Ginny snapped. "You don't know what he'll say, it could be awful."

"Ginny, you 'ave convinced yourself zat everything will go wrong, and zere is nothing I can do to change zat." Fleur responded, leading Ginny towards the fireplace.

"I could just apperate back home." Ginny said, seeing where Fleur was taking her. Fleur just shook her head.

"You 'ave too much on your mind at ze moment, you could easily splinch yourself." Fleur offered Ginny a flowerpot, filled with powder. Ginny smiled at Fleur.

"Thank you." Taking a handful of the powder, Ginny stepped into the fireplace, clearly stating the name of her and Hermione's apartment, and vanished from view.

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the dining room table talking to each other, when there came a crash from the living room. Wands drawn, the couple ran in to see what the commotion was.

"Relax, relax." A familiar voice said. "It's me." Ginny stepped out of the fireplace, and Ron and Hermione put away their wands.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "You told me you were apperating back."

"I was planning to." Ginny said earnestly, "But apparently, I ''ave too much on my mind, and would be in danger of splinching myself'" Ginny said, imitating Fleur, as she sank down into the nearest armchair in the room.

"What's on your mind, that's got you thinking that much?" Ron questioned.

"Harry." Came the response, and Ron's ears went pink.

"What about him?" Hermione asked, sinking into the chair opposite Ginny. Ron went over, and sat on the arm of Hermione's chair.

"He asked me to dinner tomorrow night-"

"What's so strange about that?" Ginny started her story, but got cut off by Hermione.

"As I was saying..." Ginny continued, glaring at Hermione. "He said he wanted to talk to me, but was worried about how I would react to it." Ginny looked up, expecting Hermione to get what she was talking about, and look slightly worried. Not extremely happy. And clapping her hands.

"What's wrong with that?" Hermione asked her. "That's wonderful!"

"No it's not!" Ginny insisted, and Hermione's face fell, as did Ron's, who knew what Harry was up to.

"Why not?" He questioned.

"Because," Ginny started, "The only thing that I can think of that he would be worried about my reaction for, would be if he was planning on breaking up with me, and I don't want that to happen!" Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped at what Ginny said, but she didn't notice, just continued. "That would be the worst thing possible, but if he wants to end it, there's nothing I can do about it." Ginny paused for breather for a moment, before continuing her rant. "But Bill and Fleur don't think that there's anything to worry about, and Bill was acting slightly weird this evening, calling me 'Little Miss Weasley' and all." Hermione and Ron exchanged a look that was missed once again by Ginny. "Then Fleur invited me over after dinner with Harry, as she wants to hear the whole thing, and she said that Harry could come over too, and, what are you doing?" Ginny broke out of her rant, as Hermione jumped up from her seat, and accidently knocked Ron off the arm of her chair.

"You said Fleur invited you over after you have dinner, right?" Ginny nodded her head. "One moment!" Hermione exclaimed, running over to the fireplace.

"What's she up to?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I have an idea, but I'm not sure." He responded. Hermione cast a quick cushioning charm on the floor, before getting some floo powder, and throwing it into the fire.

"Shell Cottage!" She exclaimed, before sticking her head into the green flames.

"What the?" Ginny sometimes did not understand Hermione at all.

Bill was sitting in an armchair, reading a book, when he heard someone calling him.

"Bill? Is Fleur around?" He looked up, to see Hermione's head floating in the fireplace.

"Shall I go and get her?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Bill got up, and put down his book.

"Fleur?" He called out, waiting for the response.

"Oui?"

"Hermione would like to talk to you!"

"J'arrive, I'm coming!" Fleur hurried down the stairs, and went into the living room.

"Fleur-" Hermione started.

"Did Ginny get back 'ome safe?" Fleur interrupted.

"Yes, she's fine. Well..." Fleur raised her eyebrows, "She's worried, but it terms of health and safety, she's fine."

"You wanted to speak to me, non?"

"Yes, I did." Hermione took a breath. "She told me about what Harry spoke to her about, and she also said that you invited her over after she has dinner with Harry, so I can only assume that you have reached the same conclusion as me."

"Zat he will propose to 'er?" Hermione nodded.

"That's what I think."

"I 'ave no doubt that 'e will, and I invited 'er over so zat she can tell me all about it." Fleur smiled, happily.

"Can Ron and I come over as well?" Hermione asked. "I'd like to know that I'm right, and I'm sure Ron would like to talk to Harry after, if that's the case."

"I'm sure zat would be fine." Fleur said, looking at her husband, who nodded. "Victoire, I know would love to see you both. You could just come over for dîner, and then stay after, as we don't know when zey will come." Hermione beamed.

"Thank you!"

"Does Ron know if Harry is proposing or not?" Bill questioned.

"I think he knows." Hermione nodded, "He seemed to know what I was thinking, and looked horror-struck when Ginny said that she thought that Harry being worried about talking to her was a bad idea. Anyway, I'm sure Harry would tell Ron if he was planning something like that, he wouldn't keep it a secret from him." Bill nodded, there was sense in that.

"So we'll see you tomorrow night then." Bill said.

"Come at seven!" Fleur told Hermione.

"Bye!" She called, as she pulled her head out of the flames.

At the other end, Ginny had no idea what was going on. Hermione had her head in the fireplace, obviously talking to Bill and Fleur, but about what? Ron seemed to have an idea what was going on, but didn't tell her. After a few minutes, Hermione pulled her head out of the flames.

"Right," She said, rubbing her hands together. "Ron, you and I are going to Bill and Fleur's for dîner tomorrow." Hermione announced. Ron raised his eyebrows.

"OK..." Hermione jumped slightly as Ginny spoke, almost as if she had forgotten she was there.

"It's getting late." Hermione announced, looking at her watch. "We should probably go to bed. I'll see you out." She said, turning to Ron. He shrugged.

"Goodnight Ginny!" He called.

"'Night." Ginny turned, and walked to her room, and got ready for bed. Nothing horrible could happen, right?

Hermione led Ron to the door.

"Why are we going to Shell Cottage tomorrow?" He asked her. He had an idea that he wasn't supposed to ask this in front of Ginny though. She sighed.

"Both Fleur and I think that Harry is going to propose to Ginny, and we would like to talk to her and find out if he did." Ron nodded.

"That makes sense, I guess. And I'm invited as well, because..."

"I thought you would like to talk to Harry." Hermione replied. "Plus, Victoire wants to see both of us." Ron nodded again.

"Is he going to propose to her?" Ron paused for a moment, or two.

"Well, he told me not to tell anyone, but you figured it out, so yes. He is." Hermione jumped up and down, and clapped her hands, like she had done earlier. "Calm down!"

"Sorry," Hermione said, stopping, "I'm just really happy for her!"

"What time should I come over here tomorrow?"

"About six thirty maybe... We're due at Bill and Fleur's at seven, but I'm sure that Harry would like to set things up before Ginny arrives."

"Probably."

"See you tomorrow." Hermione said, kissing Ron breifly.

"Bye!" Ron walked outside, spun on the spot, and vanished with a small pop.

**A.N. Once again, SORRY for the long wait. I know this isn't great news, but in a week, I will be starting the IB and I don't know how often I can update with that as well... According to my sister, it is hell, but, we'll see. I will try and update as soon as possible :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry! When I'm not doing my work I should write things down, not stare into space… Thank you for the reviews! **

**Mrh99 – I agree, I don't think that the blokes should be the thick ones; they're the ones who propose… **

**area808code – You're right, I've got an idea for something, and I hope people will like it.**

**Anywho, now that I've updated I'll let you get on with the story…**

Hermione woke up in the night, looked at her watch and sighed. Stretching, she got out of bed and put on her slippers and dressing gown. She walked down the hall to Ginny's room.

"Ginny?" She called, once she opened the door. There was no reply. Hermione folded her arms. "Look, I know you're awake, I could hear you tossing and turning from my room."

"OK, fine." Ginny sat up, and turned on the light.

"Listen, you have NOTHING to worry about." Hermione insisted. "You've got yourself all worked up, over nothing."

"How do you know that?" Ginny cried out. "This could be the end!" Hermione sighed.

"Alright, drama queen, you must be tired if you're saying things like that." Ginny glared at Hermione. "I'm going to get you some of the dreamless sleep potion, so that we can BOTH get some sleep-" Ginny looked like she was about to protest. "I know you're tired, and you need sleep, you're also over reacting." Hermione left the room, and came back about a minute later with the potion. "Just take some." Hermione left the room wearily, and closed the door, but not before Ginny heard her mutter "Mountain over a molehill." She rolled her eyes and took some of the potion.

The next day was perfectly normal. Well- it was for Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ginny on the other hand, according to her teammates, had her mind somewhere else.

"TIME OUT!" Gwenog Jones called out to her team. They flew down to the ground. "Beaters, seeker, brilliant, take a break. You too, Taylor, Velema." The five mentioned team members strolled off to the side. Ginny looked up at her captain. "Weasley, what is with you today?"

"I guess my minds just elsewhere at the moment."

"It doesn't take a genius to work that one out." Ginny grinned apologetically. "You were fine yesterday, so something happened between then and now. What's wrong?"

"Everyone automatically assumes something's wrong." Ginny groaned

"I wonder why that could be." Gwenog muttered. "OK," she raised her voice a little, "It's nearly lunch time, so we'll just have it early today. Why don't you ask your friend, Hermione isn't it?" Ginny nodded, "See if she can come and talk to you, alright?"

"OK?" Gwenog nodded.

"Good, we'll start practice after lunch at the usual time, but I would like to talk to Hermione when she gets here briefly." This puzzled Ginny further, but she decided not to ask any questions.

"I'll contact her then bring her round." Gwenog walked away, leaving a confused Ginny standing in the middle of the pitch. She shook her head a little, then whipped out her wand, and muttered something under her breath.

"Expecto Patronum!" She called out, watching her patronus speed away.

A few minutes later, when she was in the changing rooms, she heard one of her teammates shriek.

"I'll be right over." The silver otter dissolved into the air.

"Do you all communicate with those?" One of the beaters exclaimed, the same one who always jumped. Ginny laughed.

"Like I said yesterday, it's the quickest way to communicate. How'd you know…" Ginny let her question trail off as she realised the obvious answer.

"Different animal, different voice." The beater replied in answer to the un-asked question. "You really are out of it today."

"So I've heard." Ginny grumbled, as she put her bag on her shoulder.

Hermione was waiting just outside of the pitch. Ginny beckoned to her.

"Gwenog would like to talk to you." Hermione looked surprised, and opened her mouth, to call over."

"What-?"

"Haven't a clue!" Shrugging, Hermione hurried over. When they reached Gwenog's office door, before they even had time to knock, it was flung open.

"Hermione, isn't it? Very nice to meet you." Gwenog shook Hermione's hand. "Can I have a word a minute?"

"Sure." Ginny waited outside, while Hermione followed Gwenog back into the room.

"What is up with her?" To say Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. "I need to know when something is wrong with any of my team members." Gwenog replied with a wave of her hand to Hermione. "She isn't sick, is she?" Hermione found her voice again.

"No, she's just, well, making a mountain out of a molehill to be perfectly frank."

"So nothing I need to be worried about then?"

"No, it will be all sorted over by the end of the day."

"Good. In that case, I'll let you enjoy your lunch." Gwenog walked over to the door, and opened it. "Nice meeting you."

"What was that about?" Ginny demanded as soon as the door was closed.

"Wondering what was up with you."

"She asked me that as well."

"Did you answer her?"

"Yes- well, no. Not really. I just said that everyone seemed to think that something was wrong."

"You are out of it today." Ginny flung her hands up in the air.

"Can people stop telling me that?"

"They will when it's no longer true." Hermione said casually, while lowering herself onto a nice patch of grass. "This is a nice spot for lunch."

The rest of the day seemed to go without any major hiccups. Hermione went back to work, and Ginny managed not to get hit by any bludgers. She just kept herself cool with a nice breeze that came whenever the bludgers nearly succeeded in unseating her from her broom. Practice ended at about five, and she went on her way with calls of.

"Stay safe." and

"Keep your eyes open." From various members of her team. Grumbling, she diapperated back to her house.

"Evening." She called when she saw Hermione sitting at the table.

"No injuries?" Hermione questioned Ginny as she sat down opposite her. Ignoring the daggers sent her way, she continued. "What are you planning wearing tonight?"

"Usual." Ginny replied, then got up to answer the knock at the door. "Hi, Ron." Hermione heard her say. She jumped up, and looked at her watch, before relaxing down in her chair again. Ron and Ginny came in from the hall.

"You had me worried there a second, I thought I spaced out there for a minute-"

"By the sounds of things, that would be Ginny." Put in Ron, before silencing under his sister's glare.

"You're an hour and a half early." Finished Hermione trying not to laugh for Ginny's sake. "How did that happen?"

"Harry kicked me out." Ron mumbled, "So, got any food?"

"In other words, you were trying to eat any food that Harry made, so he sent you away so that there would be some left over." Hermione translated.

"Do the fine details matter?"

"You know where the kitchen is." Ron turned away. "Quick question." He turned back. "Should Ginny dress up specially, or just wear what she normally wears." He raised his eyebrows at her. "You know what I mean."

"I do, but I don't like it. I'm spending too much time with women. OW!"

"You deserved that, Ron." Ginny pointed out.

"Fine, I did." He admitted. "You know Hermione, it never makes any difference to me what my sister wears." Ron cowered a little under the glares he was getting. "Fine, not helpful, and already know." He said to himself quietly, before screwing up his face, as if trying to remember something. "Smarter than usual, I think, but not too fancy, I guess."

"Thank you, that was more handy." Hermione said. "Off you go then. Both of you, I need to get ready as well." As they all went to the separate rooms, Hermione heard Ginny call to her brother.

"Don't eat all the food, I don't want another morning where there's no breakfast."

"Like you minded coming over and seeing Harry earlier than normal."

By six, Hermione and Ginny were ready, and Ron had left a bit of food for the girls.

"You know, you've been sitting there for half an hour just tapping. Go!" Hermione told Ginny, after glancing at her watch.

"We never decided a time."

"So he can't say that you're early or late."

"I'm sure he's just as anxious as you." Ron put in.

"You're not going to do yourself any good just sitting here worrying."

"See you later then!"

"Bye Ginny!"

"See you Little Miss Weasley." While putting her coat on, Ginny paused.

"Bill called me that too."

"We're both your brothers."

"It's just neither of you have called me that in years, and now you both do."

"Just saying it while I can. OW!" Hermione elbowed him in the stomach. "I didn't know you wanted your food back." Ginny laughed, while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We don't." Replied Ginny. "See you!"

Harry was pacing his dining room. The little box was in his pocket, and the food was ready. He had sent Ron away before he finished it all off. He hoped Ginny didn't wait too long before coming over. A pop from one of the other rooms caused him to jump. He ran into the hallway and kissed Ginny briefly, before talking her coat from her and hanging it up.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"It was good."

"Hermione told me you were getting annoyed with everyone." Harry said, with a small grin.

"Everyone was asking me what was wrong, and where my head was."

"On your shoulders?" Ginny glared for a bit, before laughing.

"I wish I had thought of that. What's for dinner, I'm starving?"

"Ron finish all the food?"

"Not quite, I think he left enough so we don't need to come over for breakfast again. Your house really is a tip in the morning."

"We didn't know you were coming over."

"But you did know Ron had finished all our food the night before."

"Fair enough. I made paprika chicken."

"I love that!"

"I know you do." The two of them sat down at the table, and Harry dished up the chicken and couscous. For a while they ate in silence.

"You look lovely tonight." Harry said after a while. Ginny had to swallow before replying.

"Thank you, so do you." Here, she paused, and Harry looked at her questioningly. "Why were you nervous for tonight, we do this a lot."

"About that…"

"Oh no, you are ending it with me, Hermione said I was over reacting!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What? Why would I end it with you? Where did you get that idea?"

"I don't know." Ginny sighed with relief. "It's just you didn't know how I would take something, so the only thing I could think of, was that you were worried I would take it badly if you ended it with me."

"It's nothing like that, not at all." Harry assured her. "I don't want to break up with you, nor do I want angry brothers hunting after me for being stupid." Ginny smiled.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to ask you." Harry half got out of his seat, then sat back down again. "Well, er, I was wondering if…" He got out of his seat, and walked round, in front of Ginny. "I was wondering if…" Harry took a deep breath, then got down on one knee. Ginny gasped. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Ginny opened her mouth in shock, then tried to reply, only to find out that she'd lost her voice. Seeing that Harry was starting to look a little worried, she nodded her head. After swallowing a few times, she opened her mouth again.

"Yes, of course!" Harry looked over the moon. "I'd love to marry you!" As Harry stood up, she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly.

"Would you like to see your ring?" This was something he was worried about. He hoped she'd like it.

"I'd love to!" Ginny exclaimed. "Can we go through to the living room though? It's more comfortable." Harry nodded, and took her hand.

When they were both seated on the settee, Harry took a small box out of his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a simple gold ring, with a diamond in the middle, and an emerald on either side. Ginny was taken away by its simple beauty.

"You always said you liked the colour green, so I thought that-" Ginny silenced him with a kiss.

"It's beautiful." Harry grinned, and took it out of the box, sliding it onto her finger. At that moment, a funny smell reached their nostrils, and a high-pitched beeping started.

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed, running into the kitchen. Ginny followed him in, arriving just in time to see him pull something dark out of the oven. "I forgot the pie was cooking for pudding." Ginny stifled her laugh.

"I'm full at the moment. Besides, I recon if you're hungry, Bill and Fleur will have something you could eat." Harry looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh right! I forgot to mention it. Fleur asked if I could come over after dinner, and said to bring you as well."

"Not that there's anything wrong with that, but why?"

"She wanted to find out how the evening went."

"I guess she guessed what was going on."

"Hermione did as well, I think. She asked if she and Ron could go over too."

"I'd be surprised if she didn't manage to guess, to be honest." Ginny chuckled in agreement. "So, do you want to head over now?"

"Why not. Do you think we can walk a short way before apperating? It would be nice to get some fresh air."

The newly engaged couple went out of the apartment and started walking down the street, hand in hand, talking quietly. There were occasional flashes of light, from cars turning down a street up ahead. Ginny reached up to brush some hair out of her eyes.

"Shall we appereate now? I wouldn't be surprised if they sent someone over just to make sure we hadn't forgotten." Harry chuckled.

"Let's go." And with a pop, the two disapperated.

**A.N. I hope you enjoyed that. I wasn't too sure how to end that… I hope I can get another chapter in before another 4 months passes. Until then, my friends! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Yay! I've managed to update before 4 months passed! It only took me two and a half… I'd like to thank Mrh99 and the guest for the reviews they gave me, both of them made me very happy :) Anyway, you didn't click on the link to hear me babble on, so I'll get started on the story.**

The newly engaged couple arrived with a pop just outside Shell Cottage. From inside, they could hear the low murmur of voices. Harry raised his hand, and knocked on the door. From inside, the voices stopped, and there was a clatter of chairs being pushed back and fast moving footsteps. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny, and she giggled. The door opened, and they saw Fleur, looking quite pleased with herself, and Hermione just behind her, looking a bit disgruntled.

"Were we expected?" Harry asked, innocently. Hermione glowered at him. Down the hall, they could see Ron and Bill getting to their feet, chuckling. No one was saying anything, just standing around. When Ron got to the door, he raised his eyebrows slightly at Harry, and jerked his head. Harry nodded. Ron hugged Harry.

"Congratulations!" he said. With that, the silence broke. Hermione squealed, sounding most unlike herself, pushed Ron aside, and wrapped her arms around Harry and Ginny.

"Congratulations!" She squealed.

"You know," said Harry, patting Hermione on the back, "I get that you're happy for us, but can you try not to strangle us?"

"Right. Sorry." Hermione let go, still looking over the moon. As soon as Hermione had moved, Fleur hugged the couple as well.

"Congratulations, both of you!" Bill called over his wife's head. "By any chance, would you like to come inside?" Fleur went slightly pink, and stepped away from Harry and Ginny, and stepped, aside letting them inside the house. Bill patted Harry on the back as he went by, and hugged his little sister.

"I told you zere was nothing to worry about." Fleur said, waving her hand.

"I can see that now." Ginny mumbled, her face starting to match her hair.

"What was there for you to worry about?" Harry asked Ginny, curiously.

"Nothing." Everyone else in the room raised their eyebrows at her.

At that moment, Victoire came running down the stairs, having woken up at all the commotion (not that she had gone to sleep, she knew Harry and Ginny were coming).

"Uncle Harry!" She yelled, launching herself into his arms.

"Hi there!" Harry picked up Victoire. "Did you have fun with Aunt Ginny yesterday?" Victoire pouted.

"No, she wouldn't listen to me."

"Well, that answers that question." Harry smirked at a frowning Ginny. There was a short silence that was broken by a cry from up above.

"That'll be Domi." Bill muttered and got up.

Fleur led everyone into the living room, and tried to take Victoire from Harry.

"So," She said, sitting down, "How did everything go?"

"The first thing I had to do was kick Ron out of the flat." Harry told Fleur, while bouncing Victoire on his knee.

"Hey," Ron put his hands up, "It's not my fault that the food smelt good."

"But it was your fault when you got out a plate, and started helping yourself."

"That reminds me," Hermione look at Ron, "Do we have any food left?"

"Um…" Ron glanced around, "I didn't eat your cereal."

"That's because you don't like it, isn't it."

"Yes, but, in my defence, you don't have much food at the moment."

"And you can see why, you've been over three days in a row, because you were hungry, out of food, or kicked out."

"Fleur keeps our larder locked whenever you're over, Ron." Bill had re-entered the room.

"So that's why I can never find it any more, I knew I'd seen one here before."

"We 'ave known you well enough, spécialement Bill. If we want to be able to feed anyone, keep ze larder locked while you're around." Ron sat with his arms folded in his chair. "Anyway, 'ow did eet go?"

"She said yes."

"Thank you for the new information, Harry." Hermione knew Harry was doing this on purpose. "Anything else?"

"We had chicken, I burnt the pie."

"WHAT!" Everyone jumped at Ron's exclamation, "How could you burn a pie, I was hoping to eat the left overs, and you just let it burn."

"Anyway, back to the point." Ginny shook her head at what Ron said, typical him. "Harry asked me to marry him and I said yes. We came over here in case you started a search party."

"We wouldn't have done that!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly.

"You were talking about going over to find out if they remembered to come." Victoire piped up from Harry's lap. "I don't know why you were wondering, they always come over if they say they would."

"We thought they might be a bit busy." Hermione was turning red, and Ron was trying to pretend he hadn't heard anything. Sure, he was fine with it, but he was glad that they weren't hearing anything other than necessary facts.

"I'm finding it quite useful today that little children will generally tell the truth." Harry smiled happily at the faces around him.

"I'm not little." Victoire folded her arms and scowled.

"Did you get her a ring?" Hermione blurted out.

"You've been wanting to ask that for a while, haven't you?" Harry was very smug.

"And you've known that the whole time. You're being really annoying today."

"He did get her a ring, it's quite nice." Ron looked around at the surprised looks he was getting. "I was hoping he was going out to get food."

"I thought the jewellery shop might be a bit of a giveaway that I wasn't."

"The man helping us thought it was quite strange." Ron ignored the laughs he was getting.

"Why?"

"Harry asked him where he could find the rings, so he showed him, then came over and asked me if I wanted any help, so I said I was just waiting for him," he gestured at Harry, "To pick out a ring for my little sister. He asked me why I had come along if it was for my sister, so I said that it was because he was my best mate."

"So that's why he was looking at us strangely, it's not that weird."

"Depends whether or not the older brother allows it." Ron said, straitening up.

"It depends whether the older brother knows how to mind his own business." Ginny pointed out, with her eyebrows raised, and arms crossed. Ron slouched down.

"Unfortunately, Ron, she's right." Bill grumbled.

"Get used to it." Fleur said to her husband, taking Dominique from him.

"I have been, it would be quite hard not to get used to it."

"What does the ring look like?" Hermione asked, leaning across Harry slightly to see Ginny. Ginny held out her left hand in front of her, so that they could see the ring.

"C'est magnifique!"

"She's right, it really is."

"When are you planning on telling mum?" Everyone looked at Bill.

"We haven't decided yet." Harry said.

"I didn't know he was going to propose," Ginny pointed out, "So there was no way I could have arranged anything."

"Truer words are rarely spoken." Ginny wanted to elbow Hermione, but Harry was in between them, so she couldn't. Victoire giggled, and got down off Harry's lap, and ran over to her dad. Harry could clearly hear what Hermione said, and was curious.

"What do you mean?" He was looking between the two girls on either side of him. "You started talking about this earlier, but changed the topic."

"Well, I didn't know what you were going to do, all I could see was that you were worried…"

"And your mind went into overdrive."

"Thank you, Ron." Ginny glared at her older brother.

"Well, it's true."

"Anyway, so I just automatically assumed the worst as to why you were worried. I knew you wanted to talk to me, so I just, kind of assumed that…" Ginny was looking for a way out, it seemed stupid now she thought about it, but she couldn't find any way out of telling Harry. She took a deep breath. "I thought you were going to break up with me." That was the last thing Harry had expected her to say.

"How could you have thought that?" He asked her quietly, looking straight into her eyes. "You know that I love you, and I don't plan to stop any time soon." He put his hand on her cheek as he spoke.

"I knew that then, and I know that know," Everyone else in the room was looking away from the couple, as it was a rather private moment, "I just never imagined that you would want to spend the rest of your life with me. You could have any girl in the world, I sometimes find it hard to believe that you chose me."

"You were special to me long before any of those girls ever wanted me." Harry hadn't looked away from Ginny's eyes once. "I never wanted any of them, and they only like me for my name. I could never want anyone else." Harry leaned towards her, and kissed her lips gently.

"So," Ron was pointedly not looking at his sister and best mate, and over at his niece, his loud voice breaking the silence, "What would you like to do." She clapped her hands excitedly.

"A game!"

"What kind of game?" Victoire thought about this.

"A long board game!"

"You are saying zat because you do not wish to go to bed, non?" Fleur butt in.

"Non, c'est pas vrai."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If I remember correctly you were in bed when zey came. I zink you need to go bed now." Victoire pouted. "If 'Arry and Ginny take you up to bed, will you go?" VIctoire sat up.

"Yes!" Fleur turned to her sister in law and fiancé.

"Will you take 'er up?" The pair got up.

"Of course." Victoire ran up to Harry, and allowed him to pick her up.

When they got up to her room, Harry put Victoire in the bed, and Ginny tucked her in.

"What was everyone getting so excited about?" Victoire rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. Now she was in bed, she was starting to drop off.

"Well, Harry and I are going to get married." Ginny told her.

"So you'll really be my Uncle Harry?" Victoire looked hopefully at him.

"Yes, soon enough, I will be."

"Without Aunt Ginny going red whenever I mention it?" Ginny went as red as her hair, as Harry raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I don't know about that, but I'll really be your Uncle Harry."

"Now, I don't know how I'll be able to sleep," Victoire yawned widely, "I'll be far to excited!"

"I'm sure you'll manage." As they watched, Victoire fell asleep really quickly. The two of them tiptoed out of the door.

"She didn't even need a story to drop of." Ginny muttered as they went down stairs.

"She already had that, she just got up again when she heard us arrive."

While they had been upstairs with Victoire, Bill had put Dominique back to bed.

"See Ginny, zat wasn't nearly as bad a day as you zought it would be." Ginny buried her head in Harry's chest as everyone laughed.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that one now."

"Nope, probably not." Ron said happily. "And we haven't even told George yet." Ginny's head snapped up.

"You wouldn't."

"I might… You never know." Ginny smiled sweetly.

"But you know what's likely to happen to you if you do tell." Ron shuddered.

"I'll find a way." Ron said it very quietly, but Bill, who was nearby and Harry heard him, and both tried to hide their grins.

"Well," Hermione started, getting up, "It's been a fun day, but it's getting late, and I for one could do with a good nights sleep." She turned to Ginny, Harry and Ron. "Shall we go? I'm sure Bill and Fleur would like to turn in too." Harry glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, it's nearing midnight, and we've all got work tomorrow." He got up, then held his hand out to Ginny. Ron got up quickly.

"You seem happy to leave." Hermione pointed out, with eyebrows raised.

"Well, I can't get at any food here, but I can at your place."

"Except, we only have cereal that you don't like left at home. You ate the rest."

"I'll eat at home then."

The four of them walked out of the front door, after saying goodbye, and apperated back to Hermione and Ginny's flat.

"We can't stay long, you don't have any good food." Ron was quite anxious to get going. "Waste of a pie." He muttered, while the others just looked at him.

"Bye then." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry, while Ron looked up into the cloudy sky at the stars.

"Bye Ron." Hermione said loudly. He jumped, and kissed her, before turning to Harry, who was now talking quietly to Ginny.

"We might as well tell your mum in the morning, it's too late to call her now." Harry was saying.

"We'll come over to you for breakfast," Ginny started, before raising her voice and looking pointedly at Ron, "I think someone has eaten most of our food." Ron looked slightly sheepish under her look.

"Well, Harry, we should get going, so we can have something to eat before bed." Ron started to walk down the street. "We don't want to be falling asleep at work tomorrow, and you don't want Ginny being hit by a bludger, so you need to let her get her rest too."

"Bye!" Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek, before following Ron, and they both disapperated with a pop.

Ginny had been watching them go, and turned around to see Hermione leaning against the door frame looking smug.

"So, next time I tell you there's nothing to worry about, what are you going to do?"

"Ignore what you've told me and continue to worry about it, until I know otherwise."

"And look more than a bit silly." Ginny stalked past Hermione into their flat, while Hermione laughed. "So," Hermione shut the door, and followed Ginny into the living room, "Are you happy?" Ginny sank down into one of the armchairs.

"Yes," She sighed contentedly, "How could I not be?"

"I'd say you were mad if you weren't happy." Hermione leaned over to hug her. "But for once, I have to agree with Ron." She lent back and put her hands ong Ginny's shoulders. "You need to get some sleep unless you want to get hit by a bludger tomorrow."

"Quidditch, the one thing you'll believe what Ron says, as he knows it better than you."

"I'm getting the hang of it a bit more, I know the rules better since coming to your games."

"That is true, but you might of thought that you would've known them a bit better after watching Harry and Ron play and talk about it at Hogwarts for six years, and then afterwards before I got on the team."

"It makes more sence to watch it."

"Like I said, they played it at Hogwarts." Hermione gave a large, loud, (and rather fake), yawn, and started walking down the hall to her room.

"I really have to get to bed, I'm exhausted. You should go too." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"That's one way to lose an argument." She saw Hermione turn around.

"I heard that." Ginny chuckled, and walked to her room.

She lay in bed for a while with the light on, looking at her ring. It was really going to happen. She was going to marry Harry, something she had dreamed about for years. When she was younger, she dreamed about marrying Harry Potter. As she got to know him more, that turned into a dream to marry Harry. And now she was going to. She leaned over to turn off the light, and sighed contentedly again. Ginny couldn't remember being this happy for ages.

**A.N. Ahhh… look at that, a nice cheesy ending to the chapter. I wasn't too sure how to end it, so I hope that'll do. I have a plan for the next one, which I have been planning on putting in for a while, so I hope people like it when it comes. This isn't a chapter that I'm really pleased with, but I kind of like it, and I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
